


Без возврата

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Жил ты себе, никого не трогал и вдруг узнал, что тебя выбрали для в некотором роде великой миссии. Заманчиво, правда? Только перед этим нужно отказаться от себя самого.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668973
Kudos: 1





	Без возврата

«…врата появились в мире ниоткуда, просто однажды утром место пустоши заняла зелёная долина с семью странными стелами. Многие пытались понять, что это такое, ведь любопытство свойственно людям во все времена, и прекрасная долина начала забирать себе всех, кто входил в неё, иногда возвращая почти безумными, готовыми рассказывать о чудесах, которым нет места в мире, но чаще просто поглощая их. Правящая верхушка, желая изучить этот феномен, отрядила самых лучших учёных мужей исследовать эту долину, запретив всем остальным жителям даже приближаться к ней во избежание новых исчезновений. Тогда-то и стало ясно, что рассказы о странных местах – правда, потому что каждая стела вела в иной мир. Были те, что не предполагали возврата, куда вели две из них, синяя и жёлтая – стелы для удобства называли по цвету камней в навершие, – никто так никогда и не узнал, какие миры скрыты за ними. Особняком стояла красная – сначала решено было, что она сломана, но однажды через неё пришел странник. Он недолго прожил в новом для себя мире, сгинул среди его опасностей или просто был слишком неугоден своим появлением, доподлинно это неизвестно. Остальные четыре позволяли уйти и вернуться, но время в тех мирах шло нелинейно – кого-то не было пару минут, а вернулся он глубоким стариком, кто-то отсутствовал месяц, а ему показалось – полдня. Тогда было решено закрыть долину, потому что опасность, связанная с переходами, была слишком высока, гораздо больше возможности получить новые знания. Но всегда остаются горячие головы, готовые рисковать всем ради сомнительного чуда, вот только потакать их любопытству никто не собирался. И однажды утром в долине прогремел взрыв: он должен был уничтожить угрозу, но сделал совершенно иное. Зелень выгорела, от деревьев осталась только зола, а стелы по-прежнему стояли на своих местах, даже не припорошенные пеплом. А ещё в этот день впервые пропало солнце, погрузив мир во мрак. Ненадолго, всего на пару минут, но этого хватило, чтобы посеять панику среди людей. Проклятая долина мстила, забирая солнце – сначала совсем ненадолго, потом всё дольше, пока в один день тьма не продержалась столько же, сколько солнечный свет должен был согревать землю. В этот же день мир перевернулся, оставляя в прошлом все прежние нормы и правила и являя спасителя – Верховного жреца новой религии, того, что обещал удержать реальность на краю гибели, не дать ей окончательно смешаться с тьмой…»

Молодой человек закрыл старинную рукопись, найденную в таком дальнем и пыльном углу архива, куда уже пару десятков лет никто не заходил, и откинулся на спинку стула. Вот, значит, как всё было на самом деле. С другой стороны, едва ли написавший летопись открыл все факты или знал их, но Эйден всё же получил отправную точку. Возможно, если покопаться подольше, найдётся ещё какой-нибудь документ, из которого можно будет выяснить, кто был самым первым Верховным и откуда он узнал секрет переселения душ. Не так давно по миру отгремел новый призыв: древний жрец умирал и искал нового преемника, а точнее, носителя его разума и духа, именно это заставило Эйдена, самого молодого из его последователей, ближнего круга, зарыться в старые бумаги. Парень был уверен, что за всем этим – вратами-стелами и гибелью мира – стоит что-то большее, более вещественное, чем все привыкли считать, но пока не мог этого доказать. Что ж, у него есть ещё время на поиски, а в этой стопке, судя по всему, может найтись что-нибудь полезное. Эйден взялся за следующую рукопись.

Время шло, но вопросов оставалось больше, чем ответов, и парень вынужден был признать, что либо он лишь тешит свои сомнения, либо кто-то очень хорошо скрыл все возможные факты. Эйден устало протер глаза: кажется, он пропитался книжной пылью и убил слишком много времени, а значит, его могли хватиться, пора возвращаться к своим занятиям.

На выходе из архива парня перехватил один из соратников.

– Эйден, где ты ходишь? Верховный сказал, что знает, кто будет его преемником, и зовёт всех к себе, чтобы сообщить, где его найти.

– Ты уверен? – с легким удивлением сказал парень. – Спустя почти год… – на этот раз всё действительно было иначе: многие приходили в жилище Верховного жреца, но никто не подходил для переселения, только тот не спешил сдаваться, цепляясь за жизнь, призывая лучших целителей отодвинуть неминуемую смерть на приличный срок, и вот теперь наконец свершилось.

– Уверен, – кивнул собеседник. – Идём скорее.

По дороге к покоям к ним присоединились ещё соратники, негромко переговариваясь и выдвигая предположения о личности нового Верховного жреца – всё же так долго преемника искали впервые.

Они уже забыли, когда в последний раз сбор проходил в величественном зале совещаний – борьба со смертью лидера не позволяла ему покидать своих покоев, вот и теперь все собрались в комнате, слишком жаркой для остальных и, видимо, излишне зябкой для того, кто возлежал на кровати, укутанный во множество одеял. Эйден немного неприязненно посмотрел на иссохшего с возрастом Верховного жреца, всё ещё фанатично сверкавшего белёсыми глазами – и откуда только силы брал, чтобы так долго бороться?

Старик, оглядев пришедших, удовлетворённо кивнул и заговорил тихим надтреснутым голосом:

– На этот раз мир требует от нас настоящей жертвы, – жрец перевел дыхание: даже такая короткая фраза далась ему нелегко. – Чтобы и дальше удерживать его на грани, придется нарушить главный запрет нашего мира – войти в долину стел.

По комнате пронесся удивленный вздох: никто не верил, что придется пойти на такое, ведь когда солнце начало гаснуть, именно использование врат и интерес к ним были названы причиной, корнем зла.

– Я понимаю, – Верховный жрец легко заставил вновь слушать себя, всё же здесь не было случайных людей, все в чём-то зависели от умирающего старика, – но другого выхода нет, вы знаете, что если погибну я, вскоре мир погрузится во мрак, именно эта ноша заставляет меня из раза в раз искать преемника… – он вновь прервался и словно даже уснул с открытыми глазами. – Я устал от этой агонии, – раздавшийся голос был похож на едва слышный шелест листвы на ветру, – но я не могу позволить родному миру погибнуть…

Эйден видел, что все приближённые жреца прониклись его словами, верят в них, как в непреложную истину, да он и сам, чего уж скрывать, не остался полностью равнодушным.

– Но через сутки я умру, – и вновь ропот и тишина по едва заметному движению пальцев. – В это же время из одной из стел выйдет мой преемник. Встретьте его, охраняйте и обучайте, и вскоре в мир вернусь я и пошатнувшееся равновесие.

– Вы хотите сказать, что на этот раз преемник будет жителем иного мира? – неверяще переспросил правая рука Верховного. – Но ведь иномирцы не выживали у нас…

– Он будет мной, – улыбнулся жрец, что смотрелось весьма жутко, – так что вам не о чем волноваться.

– Конечно, – склонил голову задавший вопрос, – мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вы скорее вернулись к нам.

Эйдена же передёрнуло, и парень порадовался, что он стоял не прямо около кровати. Сама мысль о том, что пришелец из иного мира может быть совершенно не таким, как они, не человеком, заставила спину покрыться холодным потом. Или, что ещё хуже, новоприбывший будет неспособен принять такой дар, как душа Верховного жреца, и сойдёт с ума – прежние воплощения были готовы к тому, что полностью потеряют себя, а сейчас? Даже несмотря на свою неприязнь к этому старику, что и в таком виде мог вершить судьбы, Эйден понимал, что тот знает секрет этого мира, и потеря этого знания грозила многими бедами.

– Ступайте и спешите в долину, кто бы ни пришёл туда, он не должен оставаться один, не должен подвергаться даже тени опасности. Ступайте… – повторил жрец и тяжело закашлялся.

К нему тут же подскочил лекарь, а остальные не торопясь потянулись к выходу.

Далеко приближённые не ушли, расположившись в ближайшем зале. После недолгого обсуждения плана действий было решено отправить к долине Эйдена как самого молодого, и парень, быстро собрав всё необходимое, ушёл из города.

До долины нужно было добираться меньше одного дня пешком, и как раз можно было переночевать в лесу и прибыть на место за пару часов до появления нового вместилища жреца – Эйден решил с самого начала не воспринимать гостя их мира как самостоятельную личность, так было легче, ведь у него всё равно не было вариантов, как и у пришельца. Дорога шла под уклон, шагалось очень легко, и он постарался думать о чём-то другом, например, о месте, где удобнее было бы остановиться. Через положенное время солнце начало клониться к закату, а впереди показался лес, в котором Эйден и устроился на ночлег, а утром продолжил свой путь – до долины оставалось ещё часа четыре.

Он ожидал забора, каких-то запрещающих знаков, рва – чего-то, что отделяло это место от остального мира, но правда оказалась другой: дорога, по которой Эйден до этого шёл, резко уходила вправо, словно тот, кто её прокладывал, чего-то испугался и скакнул в сторону. А вот в саму долину даже тонкой тропки не было – трава по пояс и колючий кустарник, так что парень порядком изранился, пока пришел к нужному месту. Спустя столько лет от следов огня, обрушенного, если верить летописи, на стелы, ничего не осталось – обычное разнотравье, среди которого едва видны странного вида камни размером Эйдену где-то по пояс. Наверное, ветра нанесли грунт и вновь устроили здесь цветущий сад – странно, непонятно и необычно, вот только мнения гостя никто не спрашивал.

С трудом найдя себе место среди высокой травы на небольшом возвышении, парень постарался устроиться поудобней и принялся ждать, гадая, откуда придёт преемник жреца. Всё же было немного интересно, кем он будет – человеком или кем-то иным, ведь всем будет проще приспособиться, если Верховный будет не слишком от них отличаться.

Энтони как раз собирался перейти улицу, когда это произошло в очередной раз: он словно окунулся в ворох разрозненных картин, раскололся на мелкие, с песчинку, кусочки. Не стоило и пытаться с этим бороться, не сейчас, когда волна накрыла с головой, чуть позже – спустя минуту или немного больше.

– Молодой человек, с вами всё хорошо? – раздался приятный женский голос, и Тони зацепился за него, выныривая обратно в реальность.

– Да-да, спасибо… – пробормотал он, поспешно доставая пузырек с таблетками и проглатывая одну. – Спасибо вам.

– Да не за что, – темноволосая незнакомка улыбнулась ему и поспешила прочь по своим делам, почти сразу теряясь в людском потоке, а Тони всё же перешел дорогу, спеша к своему доктору, который теперь был насущной необходимостью.

Около года назад приступ случился впервые – какие-то звуки, даже голос, он вроде оказался в другом месте и смотрел на мир чужими глазами. Недолго, не больше минуты, к тому же это случилось посреди шумной вечеринки – один из друзей Энтони устроил мальчишник. Дальше – больше, такие выпадения из реальности становились достаточно частыми, раз-два в неделю. Больше не было возможности отмахиваться от них, и Тони пошёл к врачу. Точного диагноза он не получил, но томограмма показала странную аномалию в мозгу. Опасно это или нет, никто сказать не мог, так что мужчине оставалось только проходить бесконечные обследования и пить всё более сильные препараты, чтобы не терять себя. Впрочем, он уже нашёл определённый способ борьбы с тем, что с пугающей ясностью ощущал как отголосок чужой личности и жизни – вроде того же якоря в реальности, а ещё можно было сосредоточиться на чём-то заученном настолько, что выдаёшь в любом состоянии не раздумывая – на дорогих людях. Это не было панацеей, но помогало справляться.

До здания клиники оставалось совсем немного, когда Тони захлестнуло вновь, но не так, как прежде: он осознавал каждое свое действие и при этом он был не он. Не он делал шаг, торопясь куда-то, не он открывал двери. Мужчина кричал откуда-то из глубины своего сознания, но ясно понимал, что никто его не слышит, запертый в себе безмолвный наблюдатель – ужасная участь. Но вот он добрался до какого-то ветхого здания на окраине, спустился в подвал и пошёл в самый тёмный угол, а дальше всё залило алым светом.

В себя Тони пришёл, стоя на одном колене и упираясь ладонями в зелёную траву. Траву? В ноябре? Одно радовало: он снова был собой, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Мужчина поднял голову и осторожно встал, одновременно оглядываясь по сторонам. Высокая трава, солнце – какое-то странно-белое, непривычное, вытянутые камни примерно по пояс на расстоянии в пару шагов друг от друга с разноцветными кристаллами сверху, один такой – с красным – за спиной. Энтони осмотрел себя, убедившись, что руки-ноги целы и одежда в порядке, снял куртку, чувствуя, что в ней слишком жарко, и потёр лоб.

«Странно. Я окончательно сошёл с ума?»

«Ты никогда не был болен, юноша, – раздался где-то совсем рядом тихий, шелестящий голос, – что бы ни пытались тебе внушить».

Тони начал лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам, ища говорившего, но вокруг никого не было, лишь высокая трава.

«Всё совершенно иначе, – продолжил между тем голос, – но ты обязательно всё поймёшь, только чуть позже. Если, конечно, сможешь продержаться хоть немного дольше остальных».

«Здравствуй, шиза… – Тони понял, что голос изъяснялся на каком-то странном, но отчего-то понятном языке. – Если я не болен, то ты кто?»

«Оуэн. Если подумать, то я веками не слышал это имя, так что ты вполне можешь называть меня так».

«Не скажу, что приятно. Это по твоей милости я оказался чёрт знает где?»

«По моей», – не стал отрицать его собеседник.

«И зачем всё это? Сейчас ты ещё скажешь, что и домой вернуться я не смогу… К тому же я из-за тебя год гробил организм всякой дрянью!» – Тони чувствовал вполне обоснованную злость, но в глубине души понимал, что всё бесполезно.

«Я не заставлял тебя травиться, юноша, – Тони показалось, что Оуэн пожал плечами, – как по мне, это было даже лишним. Впрочем, нам пора идти, посмотри налево, там уже ждёт провожатый. Эйден, надо же, я думал, они найдут более достойного».

«А я тебя к себе в голову не приглашал, – буркнул Энтони, посмотрев в нужную сторону. – Где кнопка выключения звука?»

«Тут, скорее, она тебе потребуется, юноша, – раздался неприятный смешок. – Впрочем, я справлюсь и без неё».

Раздался шорох травы и шаги, что заставило Энтони отвлечься от мысленного диалога.

– Добро пожаловать, Верховный жрец, – негромко и без особого пиетета, что вызвало недовольство «шизы», сказал появившийся со стороны холма черноволосый молодой человек, наверное, тот самый Эйден.

– Здравствуйте, – мысленно попросив Оуэна заткнуться, ответил Тони, как-то сразу перестроившись на чужой язык. – И сразу хочу уточнить, я не жрец и становиться им не имею ни малейшего желания.

Незнакомец пожал плечами.

– Это только пока, – сказал он. – Пойдёмте, не стоит так долго находиться в долине врат.

– Обойдётесь, – мрачно отозвался Энтони, рассматривая своего провожатого. Ничего примечательного, если уж честно, то есть симпатичный, конечно, но таких и в родном мире хватало, нет незнакомых черт или каких-то особенностей, разве только одежда – рубашка простого кроя с шнуровкой на горловине, брюки из тонкой замши, настолько Тони, конечно, мог судить, и мягкие сапоги до середины икры, что было особенно странно в такую жару. Плечи встречающего оттягивала дорожная сумка, так что, кажется, их ждала ещё и развлекательная прогулка. – Меня зовут Энтони, можно просто Тони, а вас? – о «шизе»-Оуэне он решил пока не рассказывать.

Тот резко обернулся: кажется, он не ожидал подобных слов от того, кого встретил.

– Эйден, можете называть меня так.

– Очень приятно. Не поделитесь, где это я оказался? – Тони не спеша пошёл за ним.

– Вы разве не знаете? – удивился Эйден: он раньше не встречал тех, кто становился вместилищем духа Верховного, и откуда бы ему, он ведь слишком молод. Вот только однажды ему попался в руки очень интересный манускрипт, в котором говорили о перерождении, и оттуда было легко понять, что личность носителя уничтожалась почти сразу – несколько дней, и от нее не оставалось и следа, а память и повадки жреца проявлялись, как только он проникал в новое тело. – Он вам не рассказал?

– Кто? Тот подселенец, который изображает мой внутренний голос? – горько хмыкнул Энтони. – Как-то ещё не поинтересовался, живой собеседник всяко приятнее и спокойнее для психики.

– Верховный жрец, не подселенец, – покачал головой Эйден. С одной стороны, он хотел бы помочь, но вероятность того, что после того, как от личности Тони не останется и следа, тот, кто займет его место, не припомнит все эти разговоры, была ничтожной. – Хорошо, я расскажу, – решился он, всё же ничего дурного он не делает. – Наш мир отличается от любого другого наличием врат, – парень махнул рукой назад, показывая на долину, от которой они удалялись. – Сначала многие сочли их интересным открытием, но правда в том, что они убивают наш мир, и только Верховный жрец удерживает шаткое равновесие.

«Молодец мальчик, – раздалось в голове Энтони, – хорошо выучил урок».

– И как же он это делает? – затыкать «шизу» Тони не стал, потому что слишком уж странной показалась ему эта фраза.

– Никто не знает, и именно это делает его таким необходимым.

– Классика жанра, – хмыкнул Энтони, – настоящий фокусник никогда не раскрывает всех секретов, – и мысленно: «Оуэн, почему мне кажется, что ты тут вместо местного божества, не подскажешь?»

«Боги приходят и уходят, а я – гарант выживания мира, это гораздо лучше, юноша», – хмыкнул тот.

– Не понимаю, о чём вы, – Эйден перевел дыхание, когда они наконец вышли за пределы долины. – Наше солнце гаснет.

– Гаснет? – Энтони, прищурившись, посмотрел на светило. – А какое сейчас время года?

– Время тепла, – ответил его провожатый, – скоро вы сами всё увидите.

– Ладно…

Тони решил попробовать разобраться с этим вопросом чуть позже, сейчас важнее было сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на периодически всплывающих панических мыслях о том, что он тут мало того, что застрял, так ещё и рискует полностью потерять себя. Эйфория от известия, что он не сумасшедший, прошла, и включилось логическое мышление, мужчина пытался вспомнить, что он когда-то читал о голосах в голове и одержимых, и как люди с этим боролись. «Шиза» молчала, по каким-то непонятно откуда взявшимся ощущениям – снисходительно.

Эйден с каждой минутой выглядел всё более нервным, часто поднимал голову, вглядываясь в небо со слепящим светилом в зените.

– Нужно найти укрытие, – это поверье пришло не сразу, но теперь оставаться на улице во время затмения считалось опасным – повышался риск получения тяжелых заболеваний, хотя многие до сих пор считали это лишь суеверием, как и сам Эйден, но всё же он не любил время полной темноты. – Сюда, – парень указал в сторону небольшой рощицы чуть в стороне от дороги.

Энтони молча последовал за ним, не собираясь спорить или что-то уточнять: сейчас всё поймёт сам или спросит позже, когда спутник успокоится.

Они только успели устроиться под каким-то незнакомым Тони разлапистым деревом, когда мир погрузился во тьму: такой в родном мире мужчина прежде не видел, даже в самые тёмные ночи оставался электрический свет, звёзды, наконец, а здесь ничего, полная темнота.

«Впечатляет?» – иронично хмыкнул Оуэн, от которого не укрылась реакция на происходящее.

«Вполне, – отозвался Энтони, успевший заметить, что диск светила закрыло что-то круглое. – Но не само затмение, а отсутствие звёзд».

«Теперь ты понимаешь, почему все так боятся конца мира? А теперь представь, что таких сегодня будет минимум два, ведь ты прошел через врата».

«И где связь?»

«О, вот это основной вопрос нашего мира, но с чего бы мне тебе об этом рассказывать? Ты всё узнаешь сам, когда сдашься. А это произойдет уже очень скоро, хотя меня забавляет твоя упёртость».

«Я своего согласия не давал, – огрызнулся Тони, – так что ещё побарахтаюсь», – и вслух: – Эйден, а расскажите о вашем мире, как он устроен.

«А мне и не нужно твое согласие, юноша», – тихонько, почти ласково прошептал Оуэн.

– Что конкретно вы хотите узнать? – уточнил Эйден. Солнце потихоньку начало вновь появляться, пока едва золотя землю, но не давая реального света.

– Ваш мир с точки зрения науки. Не может же такого быть, чтобы все сложили лапки и не пытались понять, что происходит, а не только слепо верили вашему Верховному.

– Прежде многие пытались узнать, что происходит, изучали долину стел, многие пропали там, другие вернулись уже иными, но главное, что они узнали ответ, а Верховный жрец нашел решение, – несколько неохотно ответил Эйден.

«Откуда он это знает? – казалось, Оуэн был удивлен. – Об изучении. Спроси его! – Тони почувствовал, как на него давит чужой разум. – Спроси его! СПРОСИ ЕГО!!!» – последние слова прозвучали набатом, ударом воли.

«Заткнись!» – Энтони попытался, как и раньше, сосредоточиться на чём-то знакомом, чтобы не потерять себя, понимая, что не хочет проиграть. Он вспомнил родителей, их лица, смех матери и улыбку отца, то тепло, которое всегда чувствовал, общаясь с ними, и осознал, что Оуэн немного притих, видимо, не ожидая полученного отпора.

– Раз нашёл один, значит, это могут сделать и остальные, а значит, ваш Верховный – не панацея, – тихо сказал мужчина, борясь с головной болью – расплатой за сопротивление.

– Мы не можем так рисковать, – Эйден, внимательно наблюдавший за собеседником, заметил его заминку, как и то, что он морщился, словно от боли. – С вами всё в порядке?

– Не совсем. Этот ваш жрец буянит, а я против его самоуправства. Ничего, пройдёт. Продолжайте, пожалуйста, что вы ещё знаете о вашем мире?

Эйден, немного подумав, коротко выдал то, что каждый знал с детства – о вратах, о затмениях, о жреце, о том, что миром, по сути, правят бессмертный Верховный и его приближенные. От себя добавил лишь то, что их города уже почти не растут: люди боятся и всё неохотнее заводят семьи. Он сам происходил из небольшой, уже мёртвой деревеньки, так что этот момент заметил, пусть и случайно, но вывод сделать сумел, да и потом навёл некоторые справки.

– Если вы хотите узнать что-то ещё, спрашивайте, мне трудно понять, что нужно рассказать незнакомцу, совершенно не знающему о нашем мире, а всё – слишком всеобъемлющее понятие.

– У вас остались учёные, изучающие мир? Растения, законы природы, историю возникновения мира? – Тони отметил для себя, что в чужом языке нет аналога слова «астрономия», и решил подойти с другой стороны. Всё же постепенно появлявшееся светило чем-то закрывалось, как Солнце – Луной в его родном мире. Снова накатило осознание, что он не дома, но мужчина усилием воли отогнал грустные мысли.

– История мира для нас прозрачна, ведь есть Верховный жрец, видевший поколения. Растения и животных мы изучаем весьма живо, ведь от них зависит наше собственное выживание, получение лекарств и пищи. Есть и другие науки, позволяющие понять суть веществ, но, к сожалению, я в них не силён, для этого нужно входить в иную гильдию, если вы понимаете, о чём я, – Эйден постарался улыбнуться, но было очевидно, что ему не нравится необходимость вести этот разговор, скорее, не из-за собеседника, а из-за того, кто незримо присутствовал при разговоре. – Вы были учёным? Там, в родном мире? Просто такие странные вопросы, – солнце наконец стало освещать мир в полную силу, так что парень немного неохотно добавил: – Думаю, нам стоит продолжить путь, ни к чему заставлять остальных ждать.

– Опять Верховный, – вздохнул Тони, проникаясь к тому ещё большей неприязнью. – И нет, учёным я не был, но в моём прежнем мире эти вопросы входили в базовый уровень знаний любого ребёнка, получившего обязательный образовательный минимум. Ладно, разберусь. И, кстати, остальные – это те самые приближённые?

– Да, верно, я самый младший из них, не так давно представленный остальным, мой наставник, занимавший прежде это место, скончался несколько лет назад.

– А всего вас сколько?

– Семеро. Бытует мнение, что столько же, сколько стел, но на самом деле именно столько людей необходимо, чтобы не утомлять Верховного обыденными делами.

– Понятно. Ещё вопрос: вы сказали, что Верховный бессмертен и видел поколения, «шиза» в моей голове тоже говорила, что собирается заместить мою личность. Новые тела всегда приходили из иных миров?

– Нет, вы первый, остальные были из нашего мира, и их находили гораздо раньше. Это почётная обязанность, Энтони, и все шли на подобное с должным почтением, – в голосе парня сквозило лёгкое недовольство.

«Вот видишь, а ты сопротивляешься, – вновь проявился тихий голос. – Непочтительно, юноша».

– Почётная для вас, но не для меня, – криво улыбнулся Тони. – Я не хочу уступать своё законное место какому-то ушлому местному бездомному, решившему, что он умнее всех.

– Что вы… – кажется, Эйдена его ответ шокировал, но при этом в его глазах Тони виделись искорки смеха.

«Я, пожалуй, не сразу тебя уничтожу, – а вот голос в голове был в ярости, – оставлю на пару лет в темноте и одиночестве твоего разума, чтобы достойно наказать за всё!»

«Это мы ещё посмотрим», – нет, Энтони понимал, что у Оуэна за плечами не одно перерождение, и жрец, возможно, сильнее него, но и просто так сдаваться не собирался. Ответом ему была очередная вспышка головной боли, но мужчина уже успел немного к ней притерпеться, так что только поморщился и задал следующий вопрос:

– Эйден, а в чём ещё заключаются обязанности Верховного, кроме упомянутого удержания мира в равновесии?

– А разве этого недостаточно? – удивился Эйден.

– Для вас, пожалуй, да. Промыли же мозги… В вашем мире есть магия? – перевёл тему Тони.

– Магия? – Эйден медленно проговорил слово. – Вы о балаганных фокусах вроде огня на руках или чем-то таком?

– Нет, я не про фокусы, а про что-то более серьёзное.

– Тогда нет, у нас нет магии. Может, отчасти ею можно назвать способность Верховного переносить свое сознание, но это, скорее, его личная способность.

– И всё же, как тогда Верховный сдерживает тьму? – весьма ядовито поинтересовался Энтони. – Солнце всё равно пропадает, как я погляжу.

– Это из-за того, что мы нарушили запрет и вошли в долину. Обычно солнце пропадает реже – раз в несколько дней и всего на несколько минут. Даже Верховный не может спасти наш мир, избавить его от напасти, но он удерживает его на грани.

– Повторяю вопрос: что он для этого делает? Неужели даже последователи ничего не видели и не знают?

– Что ты от меня хочешь?! – психанул Эйден. – Ты уйдёшь, Энтони, а мне здесь жить, и я понимаю, что уже наговорил себе на отстранение, продолжу – и потеряю жизнь. Мне жаль тебя, правда, но, прости, своя шкура дороже.

– Да ничего я не хочу, мне ваш мир вообще до лампочки, и я скорее удавлюсь, чем позволю вашему Верховному занять моё тело, – тоже не выдержал Тони. – Я уже смирился с тем, что закончу жизнь в психушке в состоянии овоща, так что держаться за неё мне нет особого резона.

– И что? Покончишь с собой и угробишь весь мир? Ты действительно этого хочешь?

– Я не герой и мир спасать не нанимался, я обычный человек, желающий сохранить хотя бы себя, – тихо отозвался мужчина, пиная попавший под ботинок камешек. – Так что да, если я почувствую, что не в силах бороться, отомщу этому подселенцу хоть так.

«Отчаянный юноша, – прошелестел Оуэн, – только вот у тебя не будет и шанса, я тебе его не дам».

– Я думаю, можно найти альтернативу, найти нового носителя сознания Верховного, – осторожно сказал Эйден. – Ты можешь спросить его об этом?

«Оуэн, ты, как я понимаю, всё прекрасно слышишь, ответь своему верному последователю», – не то чтобы Энтони так уж хотелось давать «шизе» волю, но вопрос и правда интересный.

«Не такому уж и верному, как я посмотрю, – буркнул тот и недовольно добавил: – Я получу возможность выбрать другого, только если ты умрёшь, так что твоё самоубийство не решит проблемы. Да, я потеряю часть своей личности при таком перерождении, но того, что останется, хватит. Не очень хорошая месть».

«И в кого ты переместишься? Меня год третировал, значит, в этом мире не нашлось кого-то более подходящего».

«Можешь не переживать, нужный человек найдётся, – весьма самоуверенно выдал Оуэн, – пусть и не так быстро, как мне хотелось бы».

«Значит, мир за это время не рухнет. Что и требовалось доказать».

«Не рухнет, но без меня здесь будет гораздо хуже».

– Энтони? – раздался голос Эйдена. – Ты получил ответ?

– Да, получил. Нужна моя смерть, – спокойно ответил тот, – и ещё некоторое время после, пока не появится новая овца на заклание. Можешь приступать, – невесёлый хмык, – сопротивляться не буду.

– В смысле, ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя?

– Не хочу, но служить чьим-то вместилищем я не хочу больше. Хотя… Тебе в таком случае тоже не жить. Проблема. Пойти найти гору повыше, что ли?

– Глупости, кто-то хотел бороться, – Эйден понял, что запутался, не может понять стоявшего перед ним человека, но уважает его стремление остаться собой, даже если это несло ему смерть. – Я предлагаю сделку, – парень понимал, что своими словами подписывает себе смертный приговор, но сомнения жили в нём давно, а теперь и вовсе расцвели буйным цветом, – пока ты можешь оставаться собой, я буду помогать тебе скрыть от остальных этот факт. Взамен от тебя я хочу узнать правду о том, что происходит с миром, потому что в эту бесконечную агонию, завязанную на одном человеке, я уже не верю – слишком много не состыковывается. Когда ты поймёшь, что проигрываешь чужому сознанию, я лично убью тебя. Как тебе такой вариант?

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на Эйдена, понимая, что Оуэн молчит – видимо, не ожидал такого поворота, – и ответил:

– В моём мире тоже бывают затмения, только редко, их давно объяснили с точки зрения науки и могут предсказывать за приличное время до самого события. Не думаю, что у вас тут что-то слишком отличается, потому что светило явно закрывало нечто вроде спутника, а значит, никто не может повлиять на это явление, что бы ни рассказывал ваш Верховный. Я согласен с твоим предложением, – Энтони протянул руку, предлагая скрепить договор.

– Я не верю в твои слова, но я думаю, что с этой историей что-то нечисто, и больше не могу смотреть, как люди изо дня в день ждут смерти. Что это значит? – он указал на протянутую ладонь.

– Это значит, что я предлагаю пожать мне руку, – пояснил Тони. – В моём мире такой жест используется для приветствия или подтверждения заключения сделки.

– Вот как… – несколько неуверенно сказал Эйден, но руку всё же пожал.

«На твоём месте я бы ему не верил, – раздалось злобное шипение. – Предавший однажды сделает это снова».

«Тебе слова не давали, – мысленно буркнул Энтони. – По крайней мере причина у него веская, уже за это можно уважать», – и вслух: – Как мне вести себя с остальными твоими коллегами по службе? Сколько времени должно пройти до того момента, как обычно личность полностью замещалась, ты не в курсе?

– Всё ещё самый молодой из последователей, – хмыкнул Эйден. – Да и не думаю, что об этом где-то говорилось, момент двойственности, а также смерти предыдущей личности носителя обычно оставался вне обсуждений. Но я думаю, тебе не стоит упоминать о том, что ты ещё борешься. Вполне можно сказать остальным, что ты удаляешься, чтобы переосмыслить свою жизнь, и закрыться в покоях, не показываться на глаза.

– И при этом чтобы ты был рядом, – хмыкнул Тони. – Как это-то объяснить?

– Ну, кто-то же должен тебе еду приносить, книги, предметы обихода, а я тебя встретил – особая привилегия, если вдуматься. Старики будут себе локти кусать от такого фаворитизма, но их недовольство я как-нибудь переживу.

– Значит, договорились. Нам ещё долго топать?

– Часа через три остановимся на ночлег, мы не успеем сегодня добраться до города. Скоро придется останавливаться ещё раз, когда солнце скроется, но мы можем и сейчас устроить краткий привал, если нужен отдых.

– Нет, отдых не нужен, я не успел устать, – покачал головой Тони. – Ты сказал, что не веришь в мои слова, в какие именно?

– О затмениях, – пояснил Эйден, размышляя, устраиваться на ночлег там же или всё же попытаться найти лучшее место.

– А что не так? Сейчас поясню, как это происходит у нас, – и Тони, порадовавшись про себя, что в школе ходил в кружок астрономии, начал рассказ, попутно подбирая наиболее близкие по смыслу слова в чужом языке взамен привычных.

– И всё же, – когда его рассказ закончился, с сомнением сказал Эйден, – почему тогда прежде не было затмений, ты об этом не думал? Так что хорошая теория, но едва ли верная.

– У вас раньше и стел не было, – парировал Энтони, – а связь между ними явно есть.

– Может, и так, но как это доказать, да и сможем ли мы? Ты не понимаешь, верно, как мы живём, все привыкли верить каждому слову Верховного, и если выбор будет между его мнением и подтверждёнными фактами, то скорее поверят ему.

– Ясно. Значит, нужно всё-таки не дать себя угробить до тех пор, пока мы не разберёмся в происходящем, – мрачно подытожил мужчина. – Повезло, блин.

– Тяжело? – тихо спросил Эйден. – Не то чтобы я мог понять…

– Голова болит, наверное, потому что сопротивляюсь. И голос посторонний прилично так отравляет жизнь своими комментариями по делу и не очень. Справлюсь, год же пережил.

– Я не об этом, а о том, что ты в чужом мире, не зная ничего об окружающем.

– Если бы мне не дали провожатого, всё было бы гораздо хуже, – пожал плечами Тони. – А так мне грех жаловаться, и ты хоть адекватный ко всему.

– Едва ли это так, любой другой сказал бы, что я рискую своей жизнью ни за что. Впрочем, неважно. Расскажешь ещё о своем мире? – Эйден заметил небольшую странность: в прошлый раз, когда собеседник говорил о странной науке и том, что из неё почерпнул, из его черт исчезло что-то неуловимое, но так свойственное Верховному жрецу, пугавшее парня.

– Конечно, а что конкретно тебя интересует? «Всё – слишком всеобъемлющее понятие», – улыбнулся Энтони.

– Как ты там жил? Кем был? Можешь начать с этого.

– Как жил? Тихо-мирно, – Тони начал неспешно рассказывать о своей прежней жизни, о работе, родителях, друзьях, старательно отгоняя невесёлые мысли об их реакции на его исчезновение и отмахиваясь от ворчания Оуэна, которого не интересовало чужое прошлое. Эйден внимательно слушал, задавал уточняющие вопросы и наблюдал за выражением лица собеседника. Разговор действительно помогал, нужно постараться запомнить этот момент, ведь сохранять сознание Энтони как можно дольше сейчас было основной задачей. На время этого рассказа как раз пришлось очередное пришествие темноты, которое пережидали буквально под придорожным кустом, устроившись плечом к плечу.

– Мне жаль, – искренне сказал Эйден, когда рассказ, как и затмение, подошёл к концу, и они вновь направились в путь, – у тебя была очень насыщенная жизнь и так много дорогих людей.

– Мне тоже жаль, – вздохнул Тони, – поэтому я и не хочу терять себя, свои воспоминания, желания и мечты, не хочу сидеть в глубине сознания без возможности повлиять хоть на что-нибудь.

– Я помогу в этом, насколько смогу, – Эйден уже и забыл о том, что собирался оставаться в стороне, да и что уж теперь. – Я слышал, где-то в архивах есть дневники Верховного, и пусть это вроде легенды, но всё же шанс есть, вдруг там есть что-то о том, как он научился переносить свое сознание?

– Дневники? – встрепенулся Энтони. – Ты прав, это весьма интересно, особенно если учесть, что мне отказать в доступе не смогут. – «Оуэн, а ты что скажешь?» – не особо надеясь на ответ, поинтересовался мужчина.

«Я скорее спрошу, – хмыкнул тот: кажется, его даже начала забавлять ситуация, – кем ты себя возомнил? Спасителем мира? Тем, кто откроет глаза темным иномирянам? Я помню, что ты хочешь остаться собой, но, кажется, ты собираешься сделать гораздо больше. Скажи мне, юноша, ты тщеславен?».

«Нет. Я хочу помочь одному конкретному человеку, который хочет помочь мне».

«Жизнь за жизнь, наивные дети», – хмыкнул Оуэн и вновь атаковал разум Энтони, сбрасывая его в ворох картин из воспоминаний, лиц, мест, но всё настолько нечётко. Тони застыл, невидящим взглядом смотря перед собой, пытаясь вернуть контроль. Картинки перед мысленным взором здорово отвлекали, не давая сосредоточиться на собственном прошлом, и получалось у него не слишком хорошо.

Заметив, что спутник остановился, Эйден обернулся. Тони выглядел странно отстранённым, и парень встревоженно позвал:

– Энтони?

Тот, услышав знакомый голос, всё-таки смог сбросить оцепенение и вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

– Да, я здесь, – тихо отозвался мужчина, – и это всё ещё я, а не Верховный. Эйден, если я опять так отключусь, зови сразу или потряси за плечо – мне нужен какой-то якорь.

– Я запомню, – пообещал тот, думая, что явно недооценивал жреца. – Выходит, мне тебя лучше вообще не оставлять надолго.

– Пожалуй. И спать придётся рядом, – вздохнул Энтони. – Хотя на Земле во сне я атак не чувствовал, но кто знает, что будет здесь.

– Вот уж никогда не думал, что меня пригласят в спальню Верховного, – рассмеялся Эйден, – всегда надеялся, что не в его вкусе.

– Как говорится, всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, – рассмеялся и Тони, старательно отгоняя мысли о том, что парень вполне в его личном вкусе. – Идём дальше.

– Если ты готов, то да, осталось не так и много до того места, где сегодня остановимся.

– Эйден, а что натолкнуло тебя на мысль, что с этими затмениями не всё так, как вас убеждают? – поинтересовался Тони, чтобы не идти в тишине и покрепче запомнить голос-якорь.

– Дело не в том, что с затмениями не так, а просто со всей этой историей, с самого начала.

– Официальную версию ты уже рассказал, теперь делись своими соображениями.

– Я не так давно узнал историю появления врат в нашем мире, прочитал отчёт о первой экспедиции, но существует некая нестыковка – провал во времени примерно в десять лет, до того момента, как долину попытались уничтожить. Я думаю, что именно в этот период произошли самые знаковые события, но не могу найти не единого упоминания, этого времени словно и не было.

– Или подчистили все архивы, – вздохнул Энтони. – Может, уничтожили, может, спрятали, чтобы ни у кого не было и тени сомнения в правильности происходящего. Знакомая картина, люди одинаковы во всех мирах и эпохах.

– У вас тоже есть всезнающий Верховный жрец? – хмыкнул Эйден. – Здесь нужно будет свернуть с дороги, – он указал на едва заметную тропку.

– Нет, у нас есть дорвавшиеся до власти люди и одна очень показательная фраза: «Историю пишут победители», – покачал головой Тони, направляясь в указанную сторону.

– Очень правильное изречение, если вдуматься, – согласился с ним его спутник.

Им предстояло идти по тонкой, почти заросшей тропке к виднеющимся чуть в стороне от дороги сопкам. Прежде там добывали полезные минералы, а теперь остались только опустошённые шахты, но в них можно было провести относительно безопасную ночь. Они совсем немного не дошли до нужного места, когда мир опять накрыла тень, и пришлось пережидать затмение: Эйден наотрез отказался идти, впрочем, и Энтони не горел желанием переломать себе ноги на извилистой заросшей тропинке.

Когда они всё же добрались до шахт, Тони с некоторым интересом осмотрел предполагаемое место ночлега и, бросив на землю сложенную куртку, уселся на неё, вытянув ноги.

– Эйден, у тебя вода есть? – поинтересовался мужчина, наконец понимая, что времени с момента его перехода в этот мир прошло уже прилично.

– Да, конечно, – Эйден снял с пояса флягу, протягивая её спутнику. – Я сейчас займусь костром и ужином, – он скинул походную сумку, довольно разминая плечи.

– Спасибо, – благодарно улыбнулся тот, прикладываясь к горлышку. – Необычная, похожа на нашу минеральную, – вынес вердикт он, возвращая вещь, – но вкусная.

– Здесь мне придётся только поверить тебе на слово, – Эйден пожал плечами, если честно, не очень понимая, о чём говорил Тони. – Я скоро вернусь, – предупредил он: там, вне их убежища, уже темнело, и стоило поискать дров – кто знает, как пришелец из другого мира перенесёт их достаточно зябкие ночи.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Энтони, прислонившись к стене и прикрыв глаза, прислушиваясь к себе: Оуэн после полученного отпора почему-то до сих пор молчал, и это немного напрягало. Отчего-то возникла мысль, что он копит силы для следующего нападения, или, может, ночью, когда сознание Тони будет спать… Об этом думать уже не хотелось, так и бессонницу себе организовать недолго. Хотя мозг работает и в это время суток, сны – это же оно и есть, это тело отдыхает, – немного успокоил себя мужчина. Да и Эйден рядом, можно будет попросить лечь так, чтобы касаться его рукой – своеобразный якорь в реальности.

– Ты просто задумался или разговариваешь с Верховным? – вернувшийся Эйден с шумом скинул на землю охапку дров. – Мне нужно сходить ещё минимум один раз, и я хотел бы, вернувшись, найти тебя, а не его. Так что?

– Нет, он молчит, – покачал головой Энтони. – Наверное, силы копит, – мужчина озвучил свои соображения, – он за сегодня не один раз пытался меня продавить.

– Рад, что у него не получилось, – парень улыбнулся. – Я ушёл.

– Ты не представляешь, как я этому рад, – усмехнулся ему в спину Тони, снова прикрывая глаза.

Эйден, услышав эти слова, снова улыбнулся и поторопился за очередной порцией дров. Ходил он недолго, а, вернувшись, обнаружил принесённое ранее довольно грамотно уложенным и готовым к разжиганию. Энтони сидел на прежнем месте и задумчиво смотрел на небольшую кучку всякой мелочи перед собой – похоже, он вывернул карманы и теперь решал, что со всем этим делать.

– Нашёл что-то полезное? – Эйдену было действительно интересно, к тому же он с трудом понимал предназначение даже парочки предметов. Немного повозившись с огнивом, парень разжёг огонь, время от времени с любопытством поглядывая на Тони: тот в отблесках разгорающегося костра казался грустным и отрешённым, это немного искажало правильные черты его лица, добавляло непривычного блеска карим глазам.

– Из полезного тут только швейцарский нож, – вздохнул Энтони, и Эйден понял, что всё же слишком увлекся своим разглядыванием, хорошо, что иномирец был погружен в свои мысли, иначе могло бы получиться достаточно неловко. – Телефон умер, бумажник здесь бесполезен, ключи тоже, остатки таблеток… Даже отравиться толком не хватит, но выбрасывать пока не буду. А разные бумажки только для костра теперь и сгодятся.

– Ну так закидывай их, – предложил Эйден. – Лучше так, чем таскать с собой и лишний раз думать о том, чего лишился. Прости, это, наверное, резко прозвучало.

– Нет, ты прав, прежняя жизнь осталась где-то далеко и сгодится только для воспоминаний, чтобы знать, кто я есть, – говоря, Тони методично рвал на мелкие клочки какие-то визитки, банкноты, рецепт на таблетки, картонную упаковку от них, бросая всё в разгоревшийся костёр. – Символично, что ни говори.

– Немного. Я займусь ужином, уже пора. Кстати, скоро весьма сильно похолодает, не то чтобы всё покроется льдом, нет, но после дневного тепла очень заметно. Здесь есть родник минутах в пятнадцати ходьбы, так что не будет меня достаточно долго. В сумке одеяла, на случай, если замёрзнешь.

– У меня куртка тёплая, так что пока в них нет необходимости, – Энтони покачал головой, бросая в костер и бумажник. – Иди, конечно, я никуда не денусь.

Эйден кивнул, немного покопался в сумке – ему и самому потребовалась куртка – и, подхватив котелки, поспешил прочь: ему не хотелось оставлять Тони надолго, но ближе к роднику достойного места для ночлега не было.

«Твой охранник ушёл, – раздался в голове Энтони печально знакомый голос. – Ты сжёг часть своей жизни, ты открываешь мне дверь?»

«Не дождёшься, – буркнул мужчина. – И я не сжёг часть своей жизни, я просто начинаю новую, с чистого листа».

«Так почему бы мне не стать этим самым чистым листом?»

На этот раз Оуэн атаковал иначе, не ворохом картинок и звуков: сначала Энтони даже не заметил тихого гула в голове, а после попал в песчаную воронку с воспоминаниями, которые словно пробивались из его собственной памяти. Тони, наконец осознав, что проваливается куда-то в глубины сознания, отчаянно рванулся, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль и понимая, что его не пускают.

«Неужели всё? – мелькнула паническая мысль. – Нет, нельзя сдаваться, я не хочу и не могу! Там же Эйден, его ж угробят сразу тем же ножом, – мужчина и правда не убрал вещь, бездумно крутя в руках, когда Оуэн подловил его. – Стоп, нож, подарок отца, это же якорь…» – Энтони сосредоточился, вызывая в памяти ощущение тяжести в ладони, и понял, что и правда её чувствует, а значит, нужно ещё совсем немного, и он вырвется.

Перед глазами прояснилось, голову прострелило болью, Тони понял, что стоит у входа в шахту, по-видимому, поджидая своего спутника и держа в руке раскрытый нож.

– Сволочь, решил моими руками всё сделать…

«Я всё равно найду путь, – зло рявкнул Оуэн, но его голос звучал гораздо тише, словно издалека, – и заставлю тебя смотреть, как мучительно долго умирает этот мальчишка», – кажется, эмоции мешали жрецу мыслить здраво, иначе он бы понял, что дал Энтони ещё одну причину для борьбы.

В пещере и правда похолодало, так что мужчина, переборов неприятную дрожь, вернулся к костру, осторожно подкинул несколько поленьев из сложенных Эйденом чуть в стороне, и вновь опёрся о стену, закрывая глаза.

– Прости, я задержался, тропинка заросла, – Эйден появился почти неслышно и тревожно вгляделся в по-прежнему сидевшего с закрытыми глазами Тони. – Он опять приходил?

– Да, – тихо отозвался тот. – И ненадолго перехватил контроль. Эйден, если тебе придётся оставить меня даже ненадолго, будь начеку, жрец жаждет твоей крови. Одно радует – пару часов тишины мне теперь обеспечено.

– Я запомню, – так же тихо отозвался тот. Парень не знал, о чём говорить сейчас. Попробовать утешить? Подбодрить? В итоге он просто принялся за готовку, чтобы отвлечься, да и время ужина, если честно, уже давно не просто подошло, но и прошло.

Энтони, кое-как свыкнувшись с неприятными ощущениями, немного приободрился, не желая лишний раз волновать своего спутника, и попытался завести очередной разговор:

– Эйден, а расскажи что-нибудь о себе.

– Что ты конкретно хочешь узнать? – вода для отвара закипела, так что парень был занят тем, что отмерял нужное количество смеси трав: добавишь чуть больше – получится горько, меньше – не будет вкуса, ему всегда тяжело удавалось поймать эту грань. – О том, чем я занимаюсь рядом с Верховным?

– Нет, вообще о тебе, об этом… человеке я слышать пока ничего не хочу.

– Я даже не знаю, о чём тебе рассказать, – честно признался Эйден. – Родился в небольшой деревушке недалеко от столицы, так вышло, что в неё пришло одно из поветрий, а вместе с ним и приближенный Верховного – оценивал ущерб и искал лекарство, не сам, конечно, но наблюдал за лекарями именно он. У меня на тот момент никого не осталось, а его впечатлил мой пытливый ум, так я стал одним из его учеников. Потом из них остался только я, ну а пару лет назад наставника не стало, и я занял его место.

– Понятно. Пытливый ум – это хорошо, – улыбнулся Тони, – а что тут у вас всё-таки с наукой о мире? Ты вроде что-то про гильдии говорил…

– Да, так проще изучать мир, когда каждый занимается своим делом, – Эйден заученно проговорил название каждой гильдии.

– И проще управлять остальными, не разбирающимися в данной области. Ладно, это уже из раздела того самого спасения мира, в котором меня недавно упрекнули. Что это ты такое ароматное варишь? – мужчина перевёл тему.

– Простая каша и отвар из лесных трав, – пожал плечами Эйден, – ничего особенного. Просто тебе, наверное, непривычно.

– Отвар явно непривычен, – негромко рассмеялся Тони, – запах совершенно незнакомый. Кстати, как мы спать будем? Я не уверен, что меня не попытаются снова подчинить во сне, пока организм расслаблен.

– Устроимся рядом – так будет теплее, и я смогу заметить, если что-то будет не так.

– Хорошо, – спокойно кивнул мужчина, порадовавшись про себя, что хоть на эту тему голова болеть не будет.

Ужин был готов, и путники заработали ложками. Скоро обоих начало клонить в сон, так что, кое-как устроившись в относительной близости к костру и почти в обнимку, мужчины постарались уснуть.

Энтони лежал, прислушиваясь к треску веток и тихому дыханию рядом. Снова накатило довольно паршивое ощущение: он застрял в этом мире, он тут, по сути, никто, его хотят лишить личности, что делать дальше – понятно лишь в общих чертах. С другой стороны, он пока ещё в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, ему повезло встретить не зомбированного вконец пропагандой Верховного жреца человека, и он в состоянии бороться. А сейчас главное пережить эту ночь. Мужчина осторожно переместил ладонь, чтобы держать обнимавшую его для тепла руку Эйдена – на всякий случай, – и погрузился в сон.

Наверное, это совершенно не странно, что его спутник засыпать не спешил. Да, он устал за день и в другом случае уже давно бы выключился, но не теперь. Эйден прекрасно понимал, что от того, сколько сможет бороться Тони, напрямую зависит его собственная жизнь, но даже не это заставляло его вслушиваться в ночь, а довольно наивная надежда, что появился шанс на иную жизнь для всех. Может, им удастся найти правду? Рассказать всем, что бояться нечего, ведь происходящее – не более чем природное явление, как дождь или снег.

Он всё же задремал, лишь несколько раз за ночь вскидываясь, когда Энтони начинал ворочаться или что-то тихо шептать, а в остальном даже успел нормально отдохнуть.

Проснувшись утром, Эйден понял, что просто не знает, кто будет сегодня рядом с ним – иномирец или жрец, так что пришлось принять некоторые предосторожности, а точнее, приставить нож к чужому горлу, прежде чем окликнуть по имени.

Энтони спал довольно паршиво. Нет, Верховный не пытался завладеть его разумом, он пошёл другим путём: всю ночь мужчина видел на ускоренной перемотке чужую жизнь – того человека, кем был жрец, прежде чем подселиться в его собственную голову. Момент поглощения чужой личности, которая даже не сопротивлялась, встречи с последователями, чтение каких-то летописей, выступления перед народом после нескольких длительных затмений – никаких ритуалов или чего-то подобного, что только убедило Тони в том, что темнота, опускающаяся на мир, сама по себе, а Верховный сам по себе. Тихий смешок на грани восприятия: «Скоро…» – и сжатые чуть крепче пальцы на чужом запястье, чтобы понять, что реально на самом деле.

Неудивительно, что просыпался он долго и с трудом смог сосредоточиться на происходящем, когда его позвали, да и то, что его явно удерживали на месте, тоже не добавило ясности мышлению.

– Энтони? – с явной тревогой повторил Эйден: ему не хотелось верить, что мужчина проиграл, но заминка с ответом явно напрягала.

– Да, я тут, – не открывая глаз, отозвался Тони, наконец полностью приходя в себя. – Я видел чужую жизнь, того человека, кто был Верховным до меня. Голова опять болит…

– У меня есть с собой лекарство, – Эйден перевел дыхание и поспешно убрал нож, – не знаю, поможет ли в твоём случае, но мы можем проверить. Полежи ещё, а я найду, – парень встал, стараясь не сильно раскрывать Тони, всё же утро было достаточно зябким.

– Спасибо, – мужчина всё-таки открыл глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в почти прогоревший костёр. – Кстати, Верховный ничего особенного не делал, чтобы как-то избавить вас от затмений, – поделился он полученными знаниями. – Но теперь хотя бы смогу изобразить, что стал им, по крайней мере, знаю, где что находится и как к кому обращаться.

– Возможно, он сделал что-то раньше? – предположил Эйден, наконец найдя нужные травы. – Это нужно разжевать, на вкус не очень, но должно помочь, – он протянул найденное собеседнику. – А то, что ты теперь знаешь всех, кто окружал Верховного, нам явно на руку.

– Даже если сделал, зачем ему тогда утверждать, что без него всё рухнет в бездну? Власти мало было на одну жизнь? – хмыкнул Тони, пережёвывая травы и немного морщась.

– Это, скорее, к тебе вопрос, ты практически прожил с ним одну жизнь, – Эйден принялся раздувать угли: стоило подогреть оставшиеся с вечера кашу и отвар, да и согреться самому – солнце только начало золотить горизонт, и в лёгкой куртке, что он накинул, встав, было весьма холодно. – Мне кажется, он боится умирать, да и кто бы не боялся…

– Я эту жизнь видел как со стороны и не знаю, что он чувствовал, – Энтони сел, понимая, что ему стало немного легче, и посмотрел на своего спутника. – А насчёт страха смерти – есть вещи и похуже, всё зависит от конкретного человека.

– Может, и так, – не стал спорить Эйден, протягивая ладони к огню, – но если вдуматься, то многие не отказались бы от вечной жизни даже за счёт смерти кого-то другого. Ты как? Лучше? Нам нужно торопиться, а то с ближнего круга станется отправить отряд навстречу, что было бы совершенно лишним.

– Да, спасибо, твои травки помогли, и Верховный до сих пор молчит.

– Надеюсь, эта тишина продлится как можно дольше, – искренне откликнулся Эйден. – Завтрак?

– Если только она не означает, что жрец копит силы, – невесело рассмеялся Тони. – Да, завтрак – это хорошая идея.

– Я рядом, – обронил его собеседник, так незатейливо выказывая свою поддержку.

Позавтракали быстро, но выйти сразу не смогли – пришлось пережидать ещё одно затмение, именно в эти несколько минут Оуэн и решил напомнить о себе. На этот раз он не разменивался на слова, образы или тонкий подход – ударил, используя весь накопленный опыт как дубину, оглушая своей силой. Тони снова почувствовал, что не может управлять своим телом, не может что-то сказать, позвать на помощь. Жрец, перехватив контроль, попытался продавить окончательно, заставить сдаться, уйти в глубины сознания, и на этот раз и в руках ничего не было, и Эйден молчал, пережидая темноту.

– Эй! – словно в ответ на панические мысли парень тряхнул Энтони за плечо. – Ты дыхание задержал, мне стоит начать волноваться?

Оуэн злобно зашипел: видимо, для него была важна эта тишина, необходима концентрация, иначе как объяснить то, что он ослабил давление на разум Тони? Мужчина, зацепившись за голос и прикосновение, всё-таки смог сбросить оцепенение, пусть и ценой новой волны головной боли, и шумно выдохнул.

– Спасибо…

– Опять? Как ты?

– Хреново, – Энтони старался сидеть ровно и не двигать головой, в которой ещё гуляли отзвуки ментального удара. – Мне, наверное, нельзя находиться в тишине, я только благодаря тебе выкарабкался.

– Я запомню, буду тебе песни петь дурным голосом. Головная боль, – солнце вновь стало светить в полную силу, и парень заметил, как его спутник морщится, – но, сожалению, лекарств больше нельзя. У меня остался отвар во фляге, хочешь?

– Давай, – Тони осторожно встал и, забрав предложенное, отпил немного. – Ладно, переживу, до следующего подобного удара ещё достаточно времени.

– Будем на это надеяться. Боюсь, нам нужно идти, – Эйден внимательно вгляделся в спутника, – ты готов?

– Выбора всё равно нет. Нам долго топать?

– К полудню доберёмся. Сегодня должно быть меньше затмений, возможно, нам повезёт, и мы успеем проскочить до них.

Эйден накинул на плечи сумку и, оглядев место привала, направился прочь, следя, чтобы Тони не отставал. Тот, всё ещё морщась, тем не менее, старался идти в том же темпе, что и его провожатый, и, чтобы отвлечься, завёл рассказ о каких-то забавных случаях на работе, связанных с тем, что мог понять Эйден, и что сам Энтони мог объяснить на чужом языке. Рассказ шёл не очень гладко, потому что Эйден постоянно что-то уточнял, но это не напрягало, напротив, даже льстило такое стремление понять, о чём говорит собеседник.

Им повезло, затмений действительно больше не было, так что к полудню они успели дойти, а точнее, выйти на дорогу, ведущую прямиком к городу, чьи шпили напомнили Тони восточные дворцы.

– Готов доказать всем, что ты Верховный жрец? – чем ближе к открытым воротам они подходили, тем сильнее нервничал Эйден, пусть и старался это скрыть.

– Готов, – мрачно отозвался Энтони, вспоминая, что видел ночью. – Будь рядом и следи, чтобы я опять не пропал.

– Я постараюсь, но тебе нужно будет чётко обозначить, что ты пока предпочтёшь говорить и видеться только со мной. Твоего внимания будут требовать все, многие попытаются льстить и задабривать подарками, но ты должен знать это, верно? Обычное поведение приспешников.

– Спишем временную нелюдимость на остаточное влияние личности иномирца, – Тони пожал плечами. – Насколько я понял, приказы Верховного не обсуждаются.

– Да, и это нам определённо на руку. На воротах молчи, вообще не стоит говорить ни с кем, кроме ближнего круга, – на всякий случай добавил Эйден.

– Договорились.

Вскоре они вошли под арку городских ворот. Эйдена здесь явно знали и не задавали вопросов, а его спутника восприняли спокойно, словно парень и прежде приходил с кем-то. Город производил странное впечатление: то шумный настолько, что, казалось, вот-вот оглохнешь, то тихий, и Тони никак не мог понять, отчего зависят эти перепады, не от районов – уж точно. Просто люди вдруг замолкали, все, без какой-то причины и сговора.

– Затмение, – тихо сказал Эйден, заметив его лёгкое замешательство. – Мы знаем, что оно скоро будет, по тишине, что наступает в природе, но как понять, что вокруг тихо, если ты сам кричишь? Но и говорить едва слышно постоянно тоже не выходит, я тоже первое время терялся, в деревне всё несколько иначе.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил путь по извилистым улочкам. Вскоре они оказались возле самого величественного строения города, дворца или даже храма, сложно сказать, но оно уж точно производило впечатление.

– Собери последователей в малом зале, – сказал Эйден поклонившемуся ему лакею, – немедленно, – тот тут же убежал прочь. – От этого зала ближе к покоям жреца, да и он лучше подходит для приветствия в нужном стиле, чем большой.

Энтони покопался в чужих воспоминаниях и, кивнув, направился в нужную сторону, морально готовясь ко встрече с остальными.

«Вот и пришли, – раздался голос Оуэна, когда Тони устроился в не очень-то удобном кресле, которое стояло у камина: в последнее время, до начала мучительного угасания, Верховный предпочитал сидеть именно здесь. Эйден устроился за высокой спинкой, опираясь на неё так, чтобы рука почти касалась плеча Энтони – небольшое отступление от правил, но сейчас им нужно было отыграть эту партию, и лучше бы парню быть рядом. – Как тебе быть на моем месте? Нравится?»

«Не очень. Опять будешь зудеть про спасение мира?»

«Тебя это не очень-то впечатляет. Но это моё место, юноша, здесь вокруг мои якоря, как ты любишь думать, а значит…»

Дальше он говорить не стал, а на Энтони посыпались воспоминания о каждом предмете в комнате, о каждом решении, что здесь было принято. Мужчина попытался перехватить инициативу, цепляясь за что-то аналогичное из своей жизни – новостей о политике и прочем в этом духе он видел и слышал немало, Оуэн не изобрёл ничего нового. Кажется, подобная тактика немного озадачила жреца, потому что Тони не терял полностью контакта с реальностью, но и совсем сосредоточиться тоже не мог. Спас ситуацию опять Эйден, сжав его плечо, давая понять, что в коридоре уже слышны шаги.

Энтони перевёл дыхание, фокусируя взгляд на двери, и попытался изобразить надменное выражение лица. Странно, но он помнил каждого из них, только факты, без оценочного мнения: этот слишком ленив, другой тщеславен без меры, и вскоре его подсидит собственный ученик, следующий уже давно ничего не решает, а вот его любовница – наоборот, но она настолько умна, что каждый шаг помимо личного обогащения направлен и на восхваление заслуг Верховного жреца, поэтому предприимчивую даму до сих пор не трогают. И так о каждом, кто входил в зал. Они останавливались возле своих мест в нерешительности, не зная, как вести себя, что говорить, и нужно ли вообще говорить, а Энтони специально тянул время, ждал момента, когда на нем будет сфокусировано всё внимание пришедших, а после едва заметным, но очень характерным жестом позволил всем присесть.

– Приветствую вас, мои верные соратники, – начал он, – я снова с вами, а значит, наш мир по-прежнему имеет шанс на спасение. Ещё я удостоверился, кто из вас действительно верен мне, кто решился первым засвидетельствовать своё почтение, – мужчина обвёл присутствующих мрачным взглядом, – и сделал соответствующие выводы. К сожалению, необходимость привыкать к телу иномирца диктует свои условия, так что ближайшие несколько дней я буду вынужден ограничить своё с вами общение, рядом со мной будет только Эйден. А сейчас ступайте и донесите до народа благую весть, что Верховный жрец вернулся.

Они пытались что-то сказать, действительно пытались, но хватило тяжёлого взгляда и одного из жестов, которым вынужден был пользоваться Оуэн в последний год своей жизни.

– Меня отравят, – тихо сказал Эйден, усмехнувшись, когда они остались одни, – обязательно. Пойдём, как я понимаю, тебе действительно стоит отдохнуть, ты просто очень характерно морщишься, когда голова болит.

– Будем есть из одной посуды, – криво улыбнулся Энтони. – Да, идём, надеюсь, тело из покоев успели убрать и навести там порядок.

– Тело уже должно было быть погребено, – успокоил его Эйден и замолчал на то время, что потребовалось, чтобы пройти по коридору мимо сбежавшихся поглазеть лакеев и учеников: нет, они старались делать вид, что идут по своим делам, но любопытные взгляды ощущались почти физически.

Тони, зайдя в нужную комнату, осмотрелся и присел на наименее любимый Верховным стул у окна, прикрыв глаза – голова и правда болела.

– Когда можно будет снова использовать те травы? – глухо спросил он.

– После обеда, – с сочувствием сказал Эйден, – за которым я собираюсь отправить твоего личного слугу прямо сейчас.

– Давай… – мужчина порадовался только, что Оуэн после атак тоже был вынужден сидеть тихо, ещё одной попытки давления Тони сейчас, наверное, не перенёс бы. – А пока можно мне воды похолоднее?

– Здесь должна быть, – Эйден осмотрелся, графин с водой действительно обнаружился на столике рядом с кроватью. Наполнив стакан, парень подал его собеседнику. – Держи.

– Спасибо, – Энтони обвёл взглядом комнату и добавил: – Интересно, если сделать тут перестановку, это сильно шокирует случайно заглянувших окружающих? Не нужно, чтобы рядом было много знакомых жрецу вещей.

– Ты можешь просто сменить комнату, это проще и понятнее, чем перестановка, и, настолько я знаю, так уже случалось. Я попробую всё устроить, если тебе по душе такая идея.

– Да, нужно помещение, в котором Верховный не был или заглядывал всего один-два раза, – кивнул Тони.

– Хорошо, но сначала обед, – твердо сказал Эйден.

Он ненадолго вышел из комнаты, просто чтобы отдать приказ принести еду. Энтони же снова прикрыл глаза, на всякий случай нашарив в кармане бесполезный с точки зрения связи мобильник, но могущий напомнить о Земле в случае внезапной атаки Оуэна.

– После обеда нас, точнее, тебя, конечно, – вернувшийся Эйден постарался вести себя тише, чтобы не усугублять головную боль Тони, – посетит распорядитель с подробными чертежами, придётся выбрать комнату. Потом, пока её будут готовить, можно заглянуть в кабинет Верховного, его посещения нам всё равно не удастся избежать, да и там могут храниться многие важные вещи.

– Как, оказывается, сложно быть властителем мира, – бледно улыбнулся Энтони. – А в кабинет зайти нужно будет точно, в этом ты прав.

– Тебе стоит привыкать к этой роли, – хмыкнул Эйден.

– Упаси меня небо, – мужчину передёрнуло. – Попытаюсь как-нибудь отвертеться.

– Ты понимаешь, насколько это будет трудно? Плюс к тому, что отсутствие жреца приведет к полному разладу и попыткам поделить власть.

«Вот видишь. Не проще ли дать мне возможность разобраться со всем самому?» – тихо-тихо напомнил о себе Оуэн.

– В любом случае, это будет не завтра, – ответил Тони сразу обоим. – Не стоит загадывать так далеко.

– Ты прав, не завтра, по-хорошему, у нас есть около недели на раздумья о дальнейшей жизни, – Эйден улыбнулся, делая вид, что ему-то точно всё равно.

– Почему недели? Чтобы полностью перестроиться? – уточнил Тони.

– Отсутствие интереса жреца к окружающему на более долгий срок вызовет вопросы, даже при всей вере в него ближнего круга.

От ответа Энтони избавил стук в дверь – принесли их обед. Достаточно изящная сервировка стола в соседней комнате, и слуги вновь исчезли, оставляя мужчин в одиночестве.

– Пойдём?

– Идём. Как думаешь, в каком блюде отрава? – хмыкнул Тони чуть позже, оглядывая тарелки. – Или тебе будут мстить после того, как я отпущу тебя дальше, чем на пару шагов?

– Никто не рискнет трогать самого верного приближённого Верховного, – улыбнулся Эйден, – так что пока я временно бессмертен.

– Меня напрягает это «пока». Ладно, обед и трава. Звучит как-то странно, учитывая то, что на Земле травы бывают с разным эффектом и способом употребления…

– Расскажешь? – тут же уцепился Эйден и, устроившись за столом, принялся высматривать что-нибудь повкуснее.

– Конечно.

Застольная беседа явно удалась, Энтони припомнил бесшабашную юность и собственный опыт, дополнив теоретическими знаниями о некоторых способах расширения сознания, так что к моменту употребления лекарства Эйден смотрел на него весьма задумчиво.

В разговоре возникла небольшая пауза – до того времени, как боль полностью отступит и можно будет приступить к следующей стадии их сегодняшнего плана. Наконец Тони облегчённо вздохнул и встал со своего места.

– Пора переселяться.

– Пойду проверю, пришёл ли нужный человек. А я так привыкну отдавать приказы, – рассмеялся Эйден.

– У тебя это получается гораздо лучше.

– Едва ли, – покачал головой парень. – Сейчас вернусь.

А Тони смог вновь понаблюдать за работой местных слуг, приведших в порядок стол и поспешно исчезнувших.

– Верховный жрец, – голос Эйдена прозвучал непривычно серьёзно, впрочем, не пришлось даже спрашивать, отчего так – вместе с ним пришел пожилой мужчина, бережно державший несколько свитков, – архивариус принес карты.

– Прекрасно, – холодно отозвался Энтони. – Итак, что вы можете предложить? Условия такие… – и он озвучил, что хотел бы видеть в своих новых покоях.

Пришедший раскатал на столе карты, испросив на это разрешение, и теперь задумчиво их рассматривал, как и Эйден, который, впрочем, делал вид, что это не очень-то его волнует.

– Возможно, подойдет эта? – с лёгким сомнением сказал архивариус, указывая на место на карте. Очень удобный вариант, если бы не близкое соседство с одним из соратников жреца. Эйден постарался как можно незаметней покачать головой: всё же если он отклонит предложение, это будет выглядеть странно.

– Ещё варианты? – послушно уточнил Тони, наблюдавший за парнем, признавая его знания об обстановке во дворце.

– Это, – архивариус чуть сдвинул палец в сторону.

– Помещение рядом ведь тоже пустует, – мужчина кивнул. – Прощу прощения за то, что вмешиваюсь, Верховный, но ведь вы и кабинет хотели перенести.

– Неплохой вариант, – благосклонно кивнул Энтони. – Подготовьте пока покои, с кабинетом я разберусь чуть позже.

– Как прикажете, – поклонился архивариус, собирая карты. – Я могу идти?

Тони жестом отправил его прочь, понимая, что Верховный не удостоил бы подобного человека большим. Эйден пошел провожать гостя и ещё какое-то время негромко беседовал с ним перед дверью, прежде чем вернуться.

– Расположение не идеальное, но достаточно уединённое, нет риска случайно столкнуться с ближним кругом, да и кабинет действительно можно перенести в соседнюю с покоями комнату. На подготовку потребуется около часа, кстати.

– Пойдём пока пороемся в прежнем кабинете, может, найду что-нибудь полезное, – кивнул Энтони, припоминая, что видел прошлой ночью.

– Уверен? Верховный не беспокоит?

– Он при встрече с приближёнными вылез, так что, если я правильно понимаю, накопит достаточно сил ближе к ужину. Нужно ловить момент.

– Тогда напусти на себя этот высокомерный вид, который мне, к слову, совершенно не нравится, и вперёд.

– Мне тоже, но делать нечего.

Мужчины ушли в кабинет Верховного и проторчали там пару часов. Ничего особо полезного не нашлось, что, в принципе, Энтони не удивило: самые главные тайны в таком проходном месте не прячут. Жрец только шипел, что мальчишки слишком уж своевольничают, и что он сделает с Эйденом, когда окончательно сломает сопротивление Тони, этим только в очередной раз подстёгивая желание стоять до конца.

Взяв с собой несколько показавшихся интересными книг, мужчины решили проверить, как идет подготовка новых комнат, по пути всё же наткнувшись на одного из последователей. Хотя едва ли наткнувшись, скорее, он ждал у кабинета, надеясь выказать свое уважение, но Энтони его отбрил несколькими едкими фразами ещё на подлёте, так что вскоре мужчины добрались до нужного места. Здесь было гораздо светлее, чем в прежних покоях, и прохладнее, хотя камин в спальне уже приготовили, чтобы можно было разжечь его ближе к вечеру, когда на улице похолодает. Мебель выглядела проще, но была выполнена из дерева приятного медового цвета, так что не казалась громоздкой. Вторая комната оказалась гораздо меньше, здесь уже не получилось бы с комфортом вместить весь ближний круг, но гораздо приятней было бы общаться вдвоём за чашкой отвара или бокалом чего-нибудь алкогольного.

– Как тебе? – спросил Эйден после осмотра.

– Очень нравится, – улыбнулся Энтони. – Приятный контраст с тем, что было.

– Теперь это твоя комната, а не его, и, стоит признать, тебе она подходит.

– Наша, – поправил его Тони. – Мне всё ещё нужен якорь в реальности.

– Хорошо, наша, прозвучало почти как предложение, – фыркнул Эйден, но почти сразу вновь стал серьёзным: – Мне понадобятся некоторые мои вещи, как думаешь, сходить сейчас или пока лучше повременить?

Энтони почувствовал, как Оуэн предвкушающе подобрался где-то на краю сознания.

– Лучше подожди, пока не отобьём очередную атаку, – покачал головой сразу насторожившийся мужчина. – Что-то мне не нравится шевеление Верховного.

– Хорошо, не буду торопиться. Приляжешь? Возможно, так будет легче.

– Не думаю. Лучше садись рядом и лови момент, а я пока попробую повспоминать и поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё, – Тони уселся за стол и задумался.

– Вроде тех баек, что рассказывал за обедом? – улыбнулся Эйден. Стараясь сделать момент не таким тягостным для них обоих, он устроился рядом и опустил руку на стол ладонью вверх. – Ты для них, кстати, сейчас слишком благопристойно выглядишь.

– Ну так это было почти десять лет назад, – усмехнулся Энтони, – я с тех пор повзрослел, немного помудрел, набил шишек… – и мужчина всё-таки припомнил весёлую историю времён студенчества.

Эйден внимательно слушал и снова задавал уточняющие вопросы. Идиллию нарушил Оуэн, не дождавшийся одиночества носителя, опять не придумывая ничего нового – просто грубая сила, кажется, он решил, что так будет эффективнее.

– Энтони. Тони, – позвал Эйден, видя, как застыл его собеседник, парень обхватил чужую руку и продолжил звать: – Ты рассказывал историю, ну же, ты должен её закончить. Тони!

Лицо Энтони на секунду исказилось в страшной ухмылке, заставив Эйдена вспомнить прежнего Верховного и похолодеть, но пальцы парень так и не разжал и по-прежнему продолжал звать. А Тони продирался через тенета чужой воли, цепляясь за звуки и ощущения, пока наконец не вынырнул и не накрыл своей ладонью руку Эйдена.

– Спасибо… Что бы я без тебя делал… – мужчина немного обмяк в кресле, пережидая волну неприятных ощущений.

– Давай не будем представлять. Воды?

– Если тебе не трудно. И можешь потом сходить за своими вещами, я пару часов точно буду сам собой.

Эйден решил не спорить. Не то чтобы он не верил Тони, скорее, просто не хотел оставлять его одного в паршивом состоянии, но и тянуть не стоило. Так что, поставив перед иномирцем стакан с водой, парень поспешил к себе, планируя по пути найти ещё парочку людей – Энтони ведь тоже нужна была одежда, да и вообще множество мелочей.

Тони же просто радовался небольшой передышке, тому, что он в относительной безопасности, тому, что Оуэн какое-то время будет занят не попытками продавить его сознание, а собрать своё собственное, если ощущения его не подводили.

– Мне стоит волноваться? – Тони немного потерялся во времени, так что голос Эйдена стал для него неожиданностью.

– Нет, всё хорошо, – бледно улыбнулся мужчина. – А у тебя как успехи?

Эйден поморщился:

– Кажется, отравление – это слишком гуманно, по мнению ближнего круга, умирать буду долго и мучительно, но позже. А ты произвёл впечатление.

– Это какое? – с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на него Энтони.

– Нужное, – улыбнулся Эйден, – ни у кого и сомнений нет в том, что ты – Верховный жрец.

– Хоть об этом теперь не надо беспокоиться, – хмыкнул Тони. – Ну что, будем обустраиваться? Вроде уже вечер, если это, конечно, не очередное слишком медленное затмение.

– Затмение мы пропустили, пока были в кабинете – никогда не понимал, почему в этой комнате нет окон, – так что действительно вечер. И что ты собираешься обустраивать? Слуги вроде всё подготовили.

– Я просто не привык к тому, что за меня кто-то другой делает всё необходимое, – криво улыбнулся Энтони. – Ладно, чем тогда займёмся?

– Поужинаем, подумаем, что делать завтра, отдохнём, наконец.

– Насчёт отдохнём – это вряд ли… Посмотреть, что ли, что мы из кабинета утащили, – и Тони потянул к себе одну из книг.

– Можно и так, но отдыхать всё равно нужно. Это проблема для тебя?

– Да я про то, что мне расслабиться толком нельзя. Ладно, прошлой ночью, несмотря ни на что, я вполне отдохнул, так что всё не так плохо, – мужчина всё-таки открыл книгу и начал неторопливо её листать.

– Отдыхать можно и весьма активно, – Эйден улыбнулся и утянул оставшийся фолиант, надеясь, что в нем есть упоминания тех самых потерянных лет.

– Это ты о чём? – рассеянно отозвался Энтони, разбираясь в хитросплетениях слов. – Не думаю, что у вас тут в чести экстремальные виды спорта…

– А я в свою очередь не совсем понимаю, о чём ты. А отдых может быть, например, в виде прогулки по интересным местам или свидания, хотя это едва ли для тебя сейчас.

Тони поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Личная жизнь прежнего Верховного прошла как-то мимо, видимо, это были не самые важные воспоминания. Да и сейчас эта область жизни не является приоритетной, важнее другое. И вообще, к чему такой вопрос? Ближний круг высказался, что твоё место рядом со мной только в роли постельной грелки?

– Это был не вопрос, а просто предположение на тему того, как можно отдыхать, – пожал плечами Эйден. – И тебе придется мириться с подобными предположениями относительно моей роли в твоей жизни, пока Верховный всё ещё угрожает твоей личности.

– Да плевать я хотел на эти предположения, у меня на них с Земли иммунитет выработался, – усмехнулся Тони, снова утыкаясь в книгу. – Я же говорю, люди во все времена и во всех мирах одинаковы.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Эйден и тоже попытался сосредоточиться на чтении.

Остаток дня прошёл тихо. Оуэн молчал, мужчины читали. Ничего слишком полезного из найденных книг они не почерпнули, но Эйден нашёл одно упоминание о древней летописи и решил поискать именно её – это было легче, чем просто в очередной раз перелопачивать архив. Спать улеглись на одной кровати, достаточно широкой для того, чтобы не мешать друг другу, но при этом иметь возможность касаться чужой руки.

Этой ночью в сон Энтони вновь вторглась тень чужой личности, теперь он видел более старые события, иных последователей, но одно не изменилось: Оуэн правил, интриговал, карал, но не делал ничего для спасения мира.

Утром Верховный вновь попытался перехватить контроль, заставив Тони до синяков вцепиться в запястье Эйдена. Отступив, жрец словно пропал – впервые за то время, что Энтони был в этом мире, в его голове воцарилась абсолютная тишина, без отголосков эмоций или просто ощущения чьего-то присутствия. Тони даже встревожился немного: не может же такого быть, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро и так нелепо, так что говорить о молчании своей «шизы» он не торопился, вместо этого, извиняясь, погладил чужую руку.

– Прости, что-то в этот раз особенно тяжело было…

– Ничего, главное, что ты всё ещё здесь, остальное ерунда, – откликнулся Эйден, который до этого весьма напряжённо вслушивался в чужое дыхание.

Энтони кивнул и задумчиво добавил:

– Ночью снова было документальное кино, но на этот раз более полезное. Ты знал, что помимо общедоступного архива и библиотеки при нём во дворце есть ещё один архив – для избранных? Туда имел доступ только Верховный и один из его приближённых, но последние две жизни жрец там не появлялся, оставив всё на приспешника, а тому и его преемнику было не очень интересно следить за сохранностью пыльных документов. Предлагаю туда наведаться, дорогу найти я сумею.

– Это очень интересная возможность, – согласился Эйден, – приводим себя в порядок, завтракаем, и вперёд. Кстати, сегодня как раз после завтрака Верховного посетит портной – весьма противная личность, но хороший мастер.

– О, противная личность – это хорошо, есть возможность хоть с кем-нибудь поругаться, пар выпустить, – хмыкнул Тони. – А то «шиза» ворчит почти постоянно, надоел ужасно.

– Боюсь, поругаться в твоем исполнении доведет его до инфаркта, – рассмеялся Эйден, – а вообще, хочешь устроить кому-нибудь разнос, у тебя целый ближний круг. Встаём? Пока твоя «шиза» опять не очнулась.

– Тогда не будем доводить хорошего мастера до могилы, – улыбнулся мужчина, садясь. – А ближний круг пусть ещё немного помаринуется. Слушай, а может, эти сны и до самого первого воплощения дойдут?

– Вполне возможно, я не отказался бы понять, каким он был тогда, что им двигало, да и вообще его подлинную историю, а не то, что мы привыкли слышать о великом борце за спасение мира. Если действительно увидишь, поделишься?

Энтони кивнул, но сказать ничего не успел: их разговор прервал тихий стук во входную дверь – такое ощущение, что гость на самом деле не хотел, чтобы ему открыли, даже боялся этого.

– Думаю, это наш завтрак, – Эйден поднялся и поспешно оделся. – Приводи себя в порядок, кстати, пока можешь попробовать выбрать что-нибудь из моей одежды, сумка в шкафу.

– Хорошо, что у тебя фигура подходящая, – усмехнулся Тони, тоже вставая, и, захватив сумку, ушёл в ванную, оставив парня, непонятно с чего смутившегося, отпирать дверь пришедшему слуге с подносом.

Выставить того не удалось, пришлось ждать, пока накроют на стол. Слуга несколько нервничал под взглядом Эйдена, но явно меньше, чем если бы здесь был Тони, впрочем, он всё равно справился достаточно быстро и вышел прочь, так что вскоре парень вновь остался один и устроился уже на привычном месте, собираясь дождаться Энтони. А тот изучающе смотрел на разложенные перед ним вещи, прикидывая, что забрать во временное пользование.

«Однако, местная мода не совсем дикая, – улыбнулся Тони, наконец одевшись. – Сам себе нравлюсь».

«Не смей портить мне репутацию! – очухался Оуэн. – Я не связываюсь с ближним кругом больше необходимого. Мало того, что спите в одной кровати, так ещё и одежда!»

Этот протест выглядел несколько смехотворно, но, видимо, жрец всё ещё не сомневался в своей победе. Тем не менее, надевать расшитые странными и не несущими никакой смысловой нагрузки символами мантии Тони всё равно не собирался.

– Я уже начал волноваться, – сказал Эйден, когда его спутник появился, и, оглядев его несколько изменившийся вид, добавил: – Неплохо, хотя, конечно, не очень подходит Верховному, но пока пойдёт.

– Пусть привыкают, – пожал плечами Энтони. – Я всё ещё хочу остаться самим собой, и портному тоже придётся сменить планы, если таковые у него есть.

– И всё же портного мы потеряем, – усмехнулся Эйден. – Впрочем, у него есть ученик, иногда в преемственности есть плюсы.

Так, под неспешную беседу ни о чём прошёл завтрак, и немного позже Тони настроился, нацепил суровое выражение лица и приготовился общаться с повелителем тканей и иголок. Тот, к слову, оказался достаточно прозорливым, чтобы не навязывать свое мнение, пусть и позволил себе несколько едва заметных гримас, на что Энтони только старательно сдерживал ухмылки, слушая вопли в эфире от Оуэна, поносящего на чём свет стоит и носителя, и портного, что не пытается возразить, и весь ближний круг, мол, «идиоты, всех казню, как только будет возможность!». Больше всех, конечно, доставалось Эйдену, но угрозы в его адрес уже имели несколько ритуальный характер.

Пообещав прислать всё необходимое в ближайшие дни, портной откланялся, оставив мужчин одних.

– Итак, архив?

– Да, идём, – и Тони, не меняя выражения лица, приосанился и не спеша пошёл по коридорам дворца, парой довольно резких слов отказываясь от беседы с несколькими встреченными приближёнными.

Лестницы, переходы, залы… Эйден, шедший за спиной «Верховного», старался не демонстрировать так явно некоторое недоумение – в этой части дворца он ещё не был, и без Энтони вряд ли бы его сюда пустили. Наконец они вошли в довольно широкие двери, услужливо распахнутые перед жрецом. В комнате было пыльно, и сюда явно давно никто не заглядывал, но при этом у дверей стоял караул.

– Это удивительно, – тихо, чтобы не услышали посторонние, сказал Эйден, жадно разглядывая свитки и фолианты. – Жаль, что я не имел сюда доступа раньше.

– И не говори, – Тони тоже оценил размер архива и, припомнив манеры Верховного, приказал закрыть двери и не беспокоить их без особой надобности. – Только не увлекайся слишком сильно, мне через пару часов минимум снова будет нужна твоя помощь, жрец наше самоуправство вряд ли одобрит.

– Я рядом, как и прежде, – улыбнулся Эйден и с предвкушением потянулся за первым свитком.

Они провели среди истории полдня, пропустив обед и с трудом отразив две атаки озлобленного их находкой Оуэна, но самое главное – всё было не зря. Им открылась история борьбы за власть во всей её неприглядности в те годы после закрытия долины врат, то, как тогда ещё не ставший Верховным жрецом Оуэн и первый ближний круг, больше напоминавший шайку головорезов, уничтожали всех, кто знал хоть каплю правды, и вели записи, очень подробные, указывая, кто и за что расплачивался своей смертью. Чем это было – попыткой примирить свои деяния с совестью или своеобразной летописью, неизвестно, но сегодня эта ода жестокости сослужила свою службу.

– И что со всем этим делать? – державшийся за виски в попытке не двигать гудящей от боли головой Энтони смотрел на ворох документов. – Просто так это никому не предъявишь, да и мне как нынешнему Верховному признавать подобное – верная смерть, несмотря на весь авторитет.

– Попробовать подтвердить исследования той группы, которую они уничтожили, – Эйден подтолкнул к нему испачканную в, как это теперь было очевидно, крови тетрадь. – Хорошие выкладки, в чём-то сходные с тем, о чём говорил ты, и Верховный явно не хотел, чтобы мы об этом узнали. Когда мы будем уверены, что всё действительно так, что это лишь спутники, притянутые силой врат в момент опасности, начнём действовать дальше. Тебе придётся сменить ближний круг на тех, кто будет готов меняться и менять, а это почти нереальное занятие. Но это всё позже, а пока мы уйдем отсюда, закроем двери и проследим за тем, чтобы караул продолжал стоять.

– Ты прав, работы ещё непочатый край, – Тони осторожно пролистал тетрадь, просматривая расчёты, – но по крайней мере понятно, куда рыть дальше. А сейчас мне и правда лучше прилечь и съесть какую-нибудь полезную гадость, чтобы не пугать всех встречных жаждой убить во взгляде.

– Думаю, им не помешает заметить нечто подобное, – улыбнулся Эйден. – Пошли, мы пропустили обед, нужно это наверстать, а потом дам тебе лекарство, кажется, оно тебе необходимо, вид весьма бледный.

– Тогда пошли, – вздохнул Энтони, тяжело вставая. – Буду поддерживать репутацию кровавого маньяка.

Эйден оказался прав, встреченные по дороге двое из ближнего круга, только взглянув на Верховного, моментально побледнели и едва не по стеночке утекли подальше, даже не пытаясь заговорить. Тони было всё равно, он старался просто идти ровно, про себя радуясь хотя бы тому, что Оуэн тоже потерял силы и пока не проявлял себя.

Обед он почти не запомнил – видимо, и у него был предел, опасная грань, к которой подвела усталость от атак чужого разума. Нет, Тони понимал, что происходит, но несколько отрешённо, а в полной мере осознал себя только спустя примерно час, лёжа на кровати и слушая, как Эйден читает вслух тот самый дневник.

– А у тебя приятный голос, – тихо заметил мужчина, дождавшись небольшой паузы между перелистыванием страниц. – И без тебя я точно загнусь.

– А я без тебя умирать буду очень долго, если я правильно понимаю степень недовольства Верховного, так что мы прямо-таки не можем друг без друга. Оклемался немного?

– Да, именно что немного. Но хоть всё не зря, вон какое богатство обнаружили. Может, найдётся и что-нибудь про это самое переселение, его первопричину, архив довольно обширный.

– И чем ты будешь расплачиваться за это знание? Конечно, очень заманчиво, но уж точно не сегодня. Сегодня чтение вслух и валяние на кровати.

– Присоединяйся, – усмехнулся Тони, похлопав по ложу рядом с собой. – Места хватит, слышно лучше, вцепляться удобнее, да и уютнее, честно говоря.

– Поверю на слово, – улыбнулся Эйден и действительно устроился рядом. – Продолжим чтение?

– Давай, – Энтони устроился поудобнее, чтобы видеть парня, и на всякий случай вытянул руку, положив её так, чтобы успеть дотронуться до Эйдена в самом начале приступа. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Тот улыбнулся, и в комнате снова зазвучал негромкий голос. Тони слушал, запоминая и сравнивая со своими знаниями, иногда уточнял значение некоторых терминов и откровенно любовался собеседником, понимая, что ничего особенного в нём нет, но вот что-то цепляло.

– Ты меня не слушаешь, – голос Эйдена звучал немного укоризненно, но парень продолжал улыбаться, а взгляд, которым он одарил Тони, был тёплым и спокойным. – Может, хватит на сегодня воспоминаний? Завтра будет очередной тяжёлый день, нужно отдать распоряжения по поводу переноса кабинета и всё же хоть немного заняться делами мира. Я понимаю, что тебе это неприятно, к тому же решения пока лучше принимать свойственные Верховному жрецу, но всё же это необходимо.

– Да, ты прав, только погоди ещё немного, скорее всего, скоро тебе опять меня вытаскивать, – за прошедшее время Энтони уже немного приспособился чувствовать момент, когда Оуэн будет заявлять о себе громче обычного.

– Тогда я продолжу читать, – Эйден нахмурился, понимая, что каждое такое противостояние тяжело даётся Тони, и, не дожидаясь начала приступа, осторожно сжал его руку, – и ждать тебя.

– Спасибо, – Энтони накрыл его кисть своей и прикрыл глаза.

«Как трогательно, – прошипел Оуэн. – Нет, всё-таки последний удар этому мальчишке я нанесу лично, чтобы ты это видел», – и снова надавил, желая заставить подчиниться, избавиться от неминуемой боли.

Тони сжал зубы и пальцы, по-прежнему не собираясь сдаваться – и ради себя, и ради Эйдена, и отчасти ради этого мира, ради всех тех, кто погиб раньше, – и изо всех сил тянулся к знакомому голосу, ощущая тепло надёжной руки.

«Оставь это, забудь, – шептал Оуэн, этакая колыбельная от кровавого тирана, теперь Тони уже не сомневался в определении, не после того, что они узнали, – ты так устал, отдохни», – очередной способ найти брешь, иногда Энтони казалось, что они у противника не закончатся. Но всё же очередной раунд остался за ним.

– Ты знаешь, это действительно пугает, – Эйден, заметив, что Тони больше не напоминает обнажённый нерв, убрал в сторону книгу и посмотрел на бледное лицо иномирца, – когда через твои черты проглядывает он.

– Значит, нужно будет ещё подловить момент атаки во время встречи с ближним кругом, – тихо отозвался тот, – чтобы подтвердить, что жрец по-прежнему с ними. Хотя… Сколько я был в отключке?

– Оно того не стоит, – покачал головой Эйден, – они уже увидели достаточно. А насчёт того, сколько тебя не было… Я успел дочитать дневник, так что долго, даже слишком.

– Это тяжело, сил с каждым разом требуется всё больше, – вздохнул Энтони. – Я не железный, а жрец весьма упорен в своём стремлении, – мужчина устало закрыл глаза. – Уже поздно. Ужин я, пожалуй, пропущу, дай воды только, пожалуйста.

Эйден неодобрительно покачал головой, но спорить не стал, лишь выполнил просьбу.

– Попробуешь уснуть?

– Попробую. У тебя свободных пару часов, можешь спокойно заниматься своими делами, – бледно улыбнулся Тони и затих.

Эйден вздохнул: у него действительно были дела, парень всё ещё оставался членом внутреннего круга и должен был решать свою часть государственных проблем, но и оставлять Энтони одного он опасался. Немного подумав, Эйден всё же покинул комнаты жреца, но лишь для того, чтобы забрать скопившиеся документы из собственного кабинета и вернуться обратно. Тони спал беспокойно, видимо, его в очередной раз тревожила чужая жизнь, и Эйдену хотелось бы облегчить его участь, но всё, что он мог – это устроиться рядом, поддерживая лишь своим присутствием.

На этот раз очередное воплощение Верховного занималось не только упиванием своей властью, но и каранием неугодных. Дело в том, что не все жители этого мира слепо верили жрецу, подобные Эйдену были всегда, и несколько таких сомневающихся учёных организовали незаконную и несогласованную экспедицию к вратам, желая изучить их и их влияние на затмения. Верховный узнал об этом далеко не сразу – всё же люди знали, что их ожидает за неповиновение – и, не дожидаясь, пока исследование завершится, приказал избавиться от всех бунтовщиков, а собранные данные собственноручно поместил в тот самый секретный архив под замок. Казни были показательными, но перед этим учёных лишили возможности рассказать о том, что они узнали. Энтони, видя всё произошедшее со стороны, только и мог что бессильно вздыхать в глубине сознания и крепче сжимать державшую его в реальности руку.

Эйден заработался допоздна, то и дело порываясь разбудить Тони, но всё же сдерживался: лучше хоть такой сон, чем бессонная ночь, тогда утром ему может не хватить сил на борьбу. Парню пришлось ещё несколько раз вставать, чтобы зажечь камин и принести свечи, и каждый раз, возвращаясь, он опасался увидеть то самое отстранённое выражение лица – отблеск иной личности. Но, видимо, во сне угрозы не было, так что, успокоившись, Эйден вновь принимался за работу. Вроде случайно к нему попали некоторые бумаги других приближенных – срочные, наверное, это и заставило искать обходные пути, что только подтвердило необходимость вмешательства в дела мира со стороны Энтони, пусть его и не хотелось нагружать.

Утро началось с новой борьбы, Оуэн затапливал сознание толком не проснувшегося Тони картинами своего мира – нейтральными, красивыми, такими, что у мужчины дыхание перехватывало. Он и не заметил, как потерялся среди всего этого, возможно, потому что виды не вызывали неприятия, и лишь в последний момент рванулся прочь из умело построенной ловушки, вызвав крик ярости и ментальный удар такой силы, что с трудом остался в сознании, не сумев всё же сдержать болезненный стон.

– Я так загнусь раньше, чем мы придумаем, как с этим бороться… – отдышавшись, всё-таки выдавил мужчина.

«Я не причиняю вред твоему телу, – тихо прошуршал Оуэн, – это агония твоей личности. Умирай, юноша, умирай скорее».

«Иди к чёрту, – буркнул Энтони. – Пока у меня есть возможность, я буду бороться».

– Попей, – Эйден тяжело вздохнул и протянул Тони стакан, – и не думай о том, чтобы сдаваться.

– Дай лекарство, пожалуйста, мне надо хоть что-то съесть, а то сегодня ближний круг нужно навестить, потребуются все силы, – мужчина осторожно сел и прислушался к себе. Жрец молчал, снова растратив силы, а значит, нельзя терять драгоценное время.

– Сейчас, – Эйден соскользнул с кровати: лекарство имело достаточно неприятных последствий, но пока выбирать не приходилось.

За завтраком Тони, которому немного полегчало, рассказал об увиденной третьей жизни Верховного и о том, в какой части архива им стоит покопаться. Эйден согласился, что это необходимо, но также поделился новостями из собственных бумаг и того, что попало к нему вроде бы по ошибке, чтобы Тони представлял, что ждет его на сегодняшней встрече. Вместе прикинув, что и как им стоит делать и говорить, мужчины закончили все утренние дела и, отправив слуг разбираться с переносом кабинета и сообщить ближнему кругу, что Верховный жрец желает с ними пообщаться, направились в нужный зал.

Вторая встреча с последователями затянулась, позволив Энтони создать собственное мнение о большинстве из них. Странно, но оно не сильно отличалось от того, что пришло от Оуэна, всё же тот достаточно хорошо знал окружающих его людей, возможно, кроме Эйдена, но тот не так долго пробыл рядом. К тому же Тони пришлось принять несколько достаточно трудных, но необходимых решений, что не прибавило ему хорошего настроения и заставило приближённых бледнеть при виде его недовольного лица. Наконец дав отмашку разойтись всем, кроме парня рядом, Энтони потёр виски, чувствуя радость Оуэна, что его преемник, несмотря на своё нежелание, всё-таки становится Верховным, и предложил Эйдену уйти в тишину архива – никого больше видеть не хотелось.

– Что мы ищем сегодня? – Эйден постарался чуть смягчить происходящее, отвлечь, хоть и понимал, что их скорые находки не добавят хорошего настроения.

– Предлагаю покопаться в тех исследованиях полуторавековой давности. Может, найдём что-нибудь полезное, – Энтони прямым ходом направился к одному из стеллажей и, вытащив нужную книгу, нажал на неприметный рычажок, заставив шкаф отодвинуться – за полками скрывалась дверь. – Тут, оказывается, архив в архиве, самое ценное, что хотел спрятать Верховный. – «А ну, тихо, мы всё равно уже нашли это помещение».

«Это не значит, что я не могу расшатывать твою волю разговорами или просто мешать, – словно издеваясь, выдал Оуэн в ответ. – Думаешь, нашёл что-то действительно стоящее?» – но Тони прекрасно чувствовал его злость и, если мужчина не ошибался, страх.

– Ещё одна свалка пыльных бумаг, – вздохнул Эйден. – Посмотрим, что здесь стоит того, чтобы его настолько хорошо спрятать.

– Судя по реакции Верховного, что-то точно есть, – поделился своими ощущениями Энтони. – Что делать, если я уйду в себя, ты знаешь, – и мужчина взял с ближайшей полки какую-то рукопись.

– Это достаточно интересно, – Эйден старался говорить – всего лишь фон, который в случае чего мог помочь, – отчёты о волнениях в городке, от которого уже и руин не осталось, и ещё в одном, – он быстро просматривал свитки в одном из стеллажей, – таинственная смерть одного из ближнего круга, а, нет, судя по ироничной приписке, совершенно понятная. Здесь, кажется, всё о карах Верховного жреца, подробно, с мотивами и анализом. Посмотрим, что же дальше.

Парень перешел к другой стене, решив, что бумаги скомпонованы по общей теме, но только он взял в руки грубо сшитый талмуд, как Энтони опять накрыло, и пришлось переключить всё внимание на него, зовя по имени и обнимая, а в итоге и вовсе отвесить пощёчину, потому что в блеске чужих глаз осталось слишком мало от иномирца. Верховный от шока, что на него подняли руку, ослабил контроль, и Тони всё-таки смог вырваться из силков чужой воли, наконец прояснившимся взглядом смотря на встревоженного парня перед ним.

Мужчина потёр скулу, не понимая, почему болит не только голова, и хмыкнул:

– Тяжёлая у тебя, однако, рука.

– Я несколько перенервничал, – ответил Эйден, – но оно того стоило, так что прощения просить не буду.

– Всё нормально, тут любые средства хороши. Ищем дальше?

– Да, мне как раз показалось, что я наткнулся на что-то любопытное, если ты, конечно, нормально себя чувствуешь.

– Не слишком, но деваться всё равно некуда. Что там такого интересного?

– В этом стеллаже, – Эйден указал на тот, от которого отошел как раз перед приступом, – очень много заметок, сделанных, если я не ошибаюсь, Верховным, а вот это, – парень вновь взялся за заинтересовавший его талмуд, – полностью написано тем же почерком.

– И о чём же тут идёт речь? – Энтони опёрся о ближайший стеллаж – столов и стульев здесь не было – и приготовился слушать.

– Об одном из миров, том, что за зелёной стелой, – после нескольких минут тишины сказал Эйден. – Удивительно, я и не думал, что Верховный пользовался вратами. Пожалуй, стоит это почитать повнимательней, а не так, на ходу, поищем ещё подобные тетради и вернёмся к себе. Что скажешь?

– Разумно. Покажи, пожалуйста, что именно там искать?

– Почерк, – Эйден развернул к спутнику тетрадь, позволяя рассмотреть страницу внимательней.

– Угу, характерные завитушки и хвостики… Ясно. Хорошо, что тут всё же не настолько много всего, как в основном архиве, – и Тони занялся пересмотром документов.

Итогом поисков стали три таких же тетради, как найденная в начале, и несколько свитков, с которыми они направились обратно в комнату, надеясь, что среди этих находок всё же будет что-то стоящее. Пока они отсутствовали, слуги успели закончить с переносом кабинета Верховного, и мужчины, немного подумав, расположились там, приказав принести обед и не беспокоить без особой на то надобности.

Тишина нарушалась только шелестом страниц, Эйден увлёкся описанием совершенно иного мира, его правил и странностей, а также прав. Право на несколько жизней – эта фраза встречалась несколько раз, но не объяснялась почти до самого конца тетради. Оказалось, что за этим скрывался сложный обряд, наверное, та самая магия, о которой спрашивал Тони, люди зелёного мира считали, что особо отличившиеся, совершившие при жизни много открытий или достигшие определённого успеха разумные имеют право на продолжение жизни в новом, более молодом теле. А те, кто нарушил закон или были бесполезны для общества, как раз и становились вместилищами первых. Автор записей много рассуждал на эту тему, взвешивал «за» и «против», словно и правда сомневался, но потом всё же прошёл через обряд.

– Он писал это в другом мире, – Эйден закончил чтение и решил поделиться своими открытиями, – в том, что за зелёной стелой, начал, во всяком случае. Его приняли за какого-то пророка, если я верно понял, и во всём потакали. А когда пришло время отпустить, посвятили в главную тайну – перерождение…

«Вы не должны были это найти!» – Оуэн бесновался, Тони чувствовал, что жрец силится в очередной раз захватить его сознание, но не может, голос звучал тише, а ощущение присутствия ослабевало.

– Неважно, как он решился на это, – продолжал говорить Эйден, – нам важно другое. Кроме случая со смертью нового тела и экстренным перерождением, о котором тебе уже говорил Оуэн, есть ещё и срок, который дается сознанию-захватчику – количество дней, равное числу прежних перерождений, если за это время оно не сможет одержать верх, то пропадёт. Это достаточно хорошая новость, верно?

– Который сейчас год? А когда появились врата? – получив ответ, Энтони ненадолго задумался, что-то выписывая на чистом листе бумаги. – Если я не ошибаюсь и правильно понял эти сны, до меня Верховный занимал ещё примерно четыре или пять тел, то есть остался ещё один или два носителя и сам Оуэн – первый жрец, моя нынешняя «шиза». Два-три дня, значит… Осталось немного, главное выдержать.

– Пока ты достаточно неплохо держишься, – подбадривающе улыбнулся Эйден.

– С твоей помощью, – отзеркалил улыбку Тони. – В остальных тетрадях просто упоминания каких-то исследований, я не специалист в этом, так что разобраться вряд ли смогу. Похоже, ваш Верховный жрец в первой жизни был учёным…

– Неудивительно, – пожал плечами Эйден, – он определённо больше других знает о вратах, эти знания легко было бы объяснить тем, что он стоял у истоков их изучения.

– Дождусь нужного сеанса в чужую жизнь – узнаем, – вздохнул Тони. – Что ж, какие у нас планы на остаток дня?

– Прямо сейчас – обед, позже можно вернуться в архив или, – Эйден указал на стопку конвертов, – можем разобрать почту. Кляузы и прочее приятное развлечение на вечер.

– Давай почту, Верховный слишком уж не в духе из-за нашей находки, мне сегодня будет несладко. А в архив завтра, хорошо?

– Согласен. Что ж, тогда приятного аппетита.

– И тебе.

Остаток дня прошёл за разбором писем и дочитыванием рукописей. Оуэн, обозлённый происходящим, не пытался снова действовать тонко, дубиной ударив по разуму Энтони, заставив прерваться на половине движения и застыть. Эйден, краем глаза заметив неладное, тут же подорвался и схватил Тони за плечи, пытаясь дозваться его, не дать потеряться, тем более не сейчас, когда они наконец знают, сколько осталось времени до достижения такой желанной свободы, он говорил что-то совершенно бессвязное, но вроде достаточно жизнеутверждающее, во всяком случае, это вновь помогло вытащить Энтони из тьмы.

– Нужно почаще выводить его из себя, – пользуясь тем, что Оуэн первое время после атаки где-то отсиживается, тихо сказал Тони, придя в себя, – жрец тогда действует напролом, и сопротивляться проще.

– Думаю, это будет несложно, его бесят почти все наши действия. Всё, на сегодня мы закончили, пойдём, тебе нужно отлежаться.

– Идём, – мужчина тяжело опёрся на подставленную руку, дошёл до кровати и осторожно лёг. – Почитаешь вслух?

– Конечно. Хочешь узнать подробнее о мире за зелёной стелой? – устраиваясь рядом, спросил Эйден.

– Хочу, очень интересный мир.

Эйден улыбнулся и начал читать – спокойно и размеренно, так, чтобы Тони мог уснуть, попав в сети этого ритма. Парень считал, что мужчине просто необходим отдых, и собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы он был как можно более спокойным. Энтони и правда втянулся в ровное звучание голоса, чувствуя, как понемногу отпускает головная боль, и первые пару часов действительно спал тихо и без снов.

А вот уже после того, как и Эйден устроился на ночь, Тони снова окунулся в чужую жизнь – от удовлетворения Верховного тем, что вся власть в его руках, до эйфории от того, что перемещение души удалось, первое вместилище хоть и было не совсем довольно, что его личность уйдёт, всё же не смогло противостоять напору. У Оуэна было столько планов, весьма честолюбивых, но тогда ещё не настолько кошмарных, как во время последних перерождений, он хотел построить мир, сходный с тем, что видел за вратами, действительно хотел добиться этакого всемирного счастья под своим чутким руководством и даже немного сожалел, что пришлось ради своей цели уничтожить чужую личность, но он потерял годы из-за особенностей течения времени в разных мирах и не успел бы ничего добиться за остаток своей собственной жизни.

Странно, но, проснувшись, Тони не ощутил привычной уже атаки, что насторожило мужчину, но поделать с этим он всё равно ничего не мог. Эйден же продолжал спать, обнимая его, и, кажется, совершенно не собирался просыпаться. Решив воспользоваться моментом тишины, Энтони не торопился шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить парня, и смотрел куда-то в окно на чуть колышущиеся от ветра ветви дерева рядом. Было удобно и уютно, тепло чужого тела ощущалось правильно и было необходимо – за последний год борьбы с «заболеванием» Тони не заводил новых отношений, чтобы не привязываться ни к кому и не заставлять партнёра переживать за него. А в этом найти кого-то, кажется, и вовсе не представляется возможным, кроме, пожалуй, самого Эйдена.

«Я ведь говорил тебе, чтобы ты даже не думал о последователях, – раздался вкрадчивый голос Оуэна. – Хочешь, покажу, почему? Хотя о чём я? У тебя всё равно нет выбора», – и перед Энтони развернулась история, произошедшая когда-то с Верховным и одной из его последовательниц, последней женщиной, вошедшей в ближний круг и убитой рукой самого Оуэна.

Тони, довольно отстранённо – после всего узнанного и увиденного – наблюдая за воспоминаниями жреца, только мысленно хмыкнул: «Я по-прежнему не гонюсь за властью. Неудачная попытка», – и крепче прижал обнимавшие его руки, не собираясь снова проваливаться в глубины сознания.

«Это только начало», – пообещал Оуэн и ударил вновь с решимостью обречённого – теперь Энтони хорошо понимал, откуда это чувство: жрец понимал, что ему осталось немного, и начал сомневаться, при этом не собирался сдаваться, ни за что.

Но и Тони в свою очередь теперь твёрдо знал, что нужно продержаться всего лишь чуть больше суток, и он будет свободен. Это противостояние разумов выматывало обоих, но у иномирца всё же был дополнительный стимул – проснувшийся, почувствовав напрягшегося соседа, и встревоженно уговаривающий вернуться.

– Я думал, придётся опять тебя бить, – Эйден нервно улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку.

– Вечером или завтра с утра точно понадобится, – криво улыбнулся Энтони и рассказал о последнем сне и о том, что, судя по всему, мучиться ему ещё совсем немного.

– Нужно будет приготовить ледяную воду, – задумчиво протянул Эйден, – и ещё что-нибудь, что сможет привести тебя в чувство, кроме избиения, это оставим на крайний случай.

– Спасибо за заботу, – несмотря на неприятные ощущения, искренне рассмеялся мужчина. – Итак, умыться, завтрак, архив, правильно?

– Да, ты ничего не упустил, кроме того, что нам нужно очень постараться и не попасться на глаза никому из ближнего круга.

– С них вчерашнего разноса хватит, не думаю, что они будут нарываться.

Мужчины действительно претворили в жизнь этот мини-план и спокойно окопались в секретном архиве, изучая рукописи и решая, что унести в первую очередь. Оказалось, что среди записей были и рассказы других исследователей, прошедших через врата, описания других миров и жизни там, так что такие тетради откладывались в отдельную стопку, которую и планировалось изучить в первую очередь. Оба хотели узнать как можно больше об иных мирах, их тайнах, возможно, среди всего этого будет точный ответ на самый главный вопрос – почему в мир приходит тьма?

Оуэн, по-прежнему недовольный их самоуправством, снова ругался, грозил и увещевал, давил и запутывал, чувствуя скорую необходимость победить или уйти, так что к вечеру Энтони чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, что откровенно пугал Эйдена своим видом. Уже не возникало вопросов, что делать, они устроились рядом, и парень взял в руки очередную тетрадь, готовясь читать, пока Тони не уснет.

– Ты справишься, – сказал он, прежде чем углубиться в историю. – Просто помни, что я верю в тебя и я рядом.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Эйден открыл первую страницу, убаюкивая устало прикрывшего глаза мужчину своим голосом.

Сначала Тони показалось, что ему снится обычный сон, навеянный тем, что читал Эйден, и лишь потом он понял, что видит те давние события глазами Оуэна, но совершенно иначе: не со стороны, а так, словно он – часть того, что случилось тогда. Он чувствовал страсть исследователя, который в числе коллег и друзей оказался перед неизведанным, переживал их поражения и радовался победам. Тони остро сожалел о тех, кто прошёл через врата и не вернулся, и том, кто превратился в глубокого старика за несчастные несколько минут и погиб практически на руках Оуэна. А потом было трудное решение и шаг через врата в зелёный мир. Он-то и изменил исследователя, научил жаждать власти и добиваться её, показал все самые тёмные стороны его души. Тони считал, что этот мир уничтожил того, кем был когда-то Оуэн, сделав из него Верховного жреца. В том мире тоже была долина с вратами, но эти стелы имели другие цвета и вели к другим мирам, в легендах был и рассказ о том, что произошло, когда это место подвергли опасности – обычный оползень в горах, люди не были виноваты, – но к ним пришла тьма. К счастью для того мира, наука там была на должном уровне, и учёные сразу поняли, в чём дело – врата черпали силу от планет вокруг, они же и изменили их орбиты, притянув или оттолкнув. Оуэн толком этого не понимал, для него вообще подобные исследования казались чем-то малореальным. Вот только одно он уяснил чётко: за угрозу себе эта сила карала тьмой, и, вернувшись в родной мир, он собирался этим воспользоваться.

Тони, по-прежнему буквально проживавший каждый момент чужой жизни, ужаснулся такому решению: мужчина не понимал, как ради жажды власти можно подвергнуть всех такой опасности, но Оуэна несло, он отдал за этот опыт в зелёном мире двадцать лет своей жизни, хотя, вернувшись, узнал, что прошел всего месяц. Нет, он не стал действовать сразу, добавил в общий отчёт свой очень изменённый рассказ и принялся ждать: для того, у кого впереди было множество жизней, несколько лет – ничтожно малый срок.

В долине всё ещё пропадали люди, и Оуэн, которому с его новым опытом легко удалось занять место рядом с правителем, стать незаменимым для него, предложил уничтожить стелы, причём сделал это так тонко, что никто и не понял, что он причастен. К тому времени, как случилось первое затмение, Оуэн был готов: он уничтожил всех, кто входил в первую экспедицию, оклеветал и отправил в темницы тех, кто мог предположить, что происходит на самом деле – огромный, почти невероятный для одного человека объём работы, но будущий жрец был последователен и умён. Так что в нужный момент ему оставалось только сделать финальный ход, а остальное за него сделали испуганные люди, сами вознесли на пьедестал.

Тони вздрагивал от омерзения, чувствуя, как ликует добившийся своего жрец, тот, кто собственными руками столкнул свой мир во тьму. Мужчина знал, во что это обернулось спустя века, видел, как дорога ведёт к вымиранию, но тот тщеславный монстр на троне не заметил этого даже спустя несколько жизней: всё, чего он хотел – упиваться безграничной властью. Среди всех этих чувств Энтони и не понял, что сон закончился, и затопившие его разум образы – уже не часть истории.

Эйден почти не спал в эту ночь, слишком обеспокоенный состоянием Тони, прислушивался к его дыханию, к едва слышному, неразборчивому шёпоту – мужчина напоминал больного в бреду, которому и помочь-то не можешь, только следить и молиться, чтобы тот продолжал дышать. Продремав несколько часов перед рассветом, когда Энтони было более-менее спокоен, Эйден смог проснуться за пару минут до того, как сон отпустил и иномирца. Сонный разум не позволил сразу понять, что случилось что-то страшное, лишь когда Тони непривычно ухмыльнулся и дотянулся до ножа, который Эйден на всякий случай хранил рядом, парень осознал, что перед ним кто-то совершенно иной. Несколько секунд сомнения чуть не стоили ему жизни: завязалась борьба, в которой помогло только то, что у Тони хватало силы, но Верховный всё ещё не до конца его контролировал, и всё же Эйден получил несколько порезов, прежде чем сумел забрать оружие и перехватить запястья жреца над его головой. Всё это время противостояния парень не переставал звать, надеясь, что ещё не всё потеряно, и Энтони где-то там, пусть далеко, но живой. И вот теперь, оказавшись в ситуации, когда он мог только удерживать пытающегося вывернуться противника, даже ударить, и то толком не получалось, Эйден растерялся. Нет, парень помнил про обещание, данное Энтони, что убьёт его, если жрец одержит верх, и, в общем-то, можно было попытаться пожертвовать собственным лбом и сломать Оуэну нос, а потом свернуть ему шею или дотянуться до ножа, пользуясь секундной растерянностью, но Эйден не хотел даже думать, что Тони на самом деле сдался. За эти несколько дней он привязался к иномирцу, проникся его мироощущением, оценил силу духа, ему было комфортно рядом с ним – и днём, в разговорах, и по ночам, в одной постели. Поцелуй как последнее средство пришёл в голову – от отчаяния, не иначе, но всё же парень решил рискнуть: стоило хотя бы попытаться вытащить Энтони из глубин его разума, и такая шоковая терапия имела шанс сработать. Все эти мысли промелькнули за считанные секунды, и Эйден решительно склонился к чужим губам.

Энтони за последние сутки настолько вымотался, и жизнь Оуэна была настолько реальной, что последняя атака чужого разума увенчалась успехом. Мужчина чувствовал, как радуется Верховный, видел, как он потянулся к ножу, ощущал, как жрец пытается побороть сопротивление Эйдена, и абсолютно ничего не мог сделать, он как будто застрял мухой в смоле, не в силах как-то помешать происходящему. Тони затопило отчаяние: он не смог, он подвёл всех, и Эйдена – в первую очередь, и мужчина из последних сил рванулся на волю как раз в тот момент, когда почувствовал тепло чужих губ на своих. Это неожиданно помогло, подстегнуло, Оуэн, явно не ожидая ничего подобного, на секунду замер, ослабив «цепи», в которые заковал личность хозяина тела, и Энтони каким-то чудом, не иначе, перехватил контроль, ответив на поцелуй и слыша полный ярости и боли крик, чувствуя прошившую голову горячую волну и благословенную тишину после.

Поняв, что на весьма неловкое касание отвечают, Эйден несколько растерялся: решение было спонтанным, но не из-за того, что Тони не впечатлял парня, просто среди всей этой круговерти он не думал о своих чувствах или желаниях, не в такое время.

– Ты вернулся? – Эйден отстранился, но не спешил отпускать Энтони, вглядывался в черты его лица, пытаясь понять, не игра ли Верховного всё это.

– С большим трудом, – бледно улыбнулся Тони. – Меня добила самая первая жизнь, первопричина всего происходящего сейчас. Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен…

– Ерунда, – Эйден наконец отпустил его, падая на кровать и переводя дыхание, – я уже думал, что всё, допрыгались. Ты молодец, Тони.

– Без тебя я бы не смог, ты же видел, что Верховный был здесь, – покачал головой тот и несколько судорожно обнял парня, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею, удостоверяясь, что всё точно позади. – Потерпи ещё немного, ладно?

– О чём ты? Всё в порядке, – Эйден обнял в ответ. – Как ты вообще? Голова должна просто раскалываться.

– Я его не чувствую, – глухо отозвался не поменявший позы Энтони. – Мне было очень плохо всю ночь и то время, что Оуэн боролся с тобой, сейчас наконец-то тихо.

– Думаешь, мы победили? – с лёгким недоверием спросил Эйден: не то чтобы он сомневался в словах Тони, просто Верховный был достаточно хитёр, чтобы попробовать провернуть что-то подобное, заставить расслабиться перед финальным ударом.

– Не знаю. Пять дней почти прошло, Оуэн впервые проявился после полудня, когда я попал в этот мир, так что праздновать победу я бы ещё не спешил. Посмотрим, что будет в течение дня и ночью, если жрец будет по-прежнему молчать, значит, всё и правда закончилось.

– Весьма разумно. Расскажешь, о чём узнал? Ты сказал, что видел его первую жизнь. Впрочем, это может и подождать, тебе сейчас важнее отдохнуть.

– Голова почти не болит, воспоминания свежие, так что расскажу, – Энтони устроился поудобнее, по-прежнему крепко обнимая парня, черпая в этом некоторое спокойствие и уверенность, и начал негромко рассказывать обо всём, что увидел, что почувствовал, что понял из чужих знаний, желаний и мотивов.

– Я не понимаю, как такое возможно? Обречь столько людей на постоянный страх ради своей жажды власти… – с горечью сказал Эйден, когда рассказ был закончен.

– По-моему, он просто немного повредился умом, – отозвался Тони, – это было явно маниакальное стремление. Оуэн же учёный и с самого начала был способен зациклиться на какой-то идее, как с теми исследованиями стел, просто эта возможность перерождаться что-то сдвинула в его психике, как мне кажется. И вообще, вседозволенность развращает, хочется получить всё больше и больше, если нет никаких моральных ограничений.

– А я ведь когда-то действительно считал, что он спасал наш мир, – Эйден грустно вздохнул, – а многие продолжают и по сей день.

– Мы справимся, – уверенно ответил Энтони. – На это, конечно, потребуется не один год, потому что нужно полностью, но аккуратно сменить правящую верхушку и донести до людей мысль, что затмения – это неизбежное, но проходящее явление вроде смены времён года, но всё решаемо.

– Остаётся только надеяться и очень много работать. Нелёгкое бремя властелина мира.

– Я же не собираюсь нести его в одиночку, хочу эгоистично переложить половину на твои плечи, – Тони приподнялся на локте и заглянул в глаза напротив. – Ты протянул мне руку помощи там, у стел, согласишься и дальше быть рядом? – мужчина понимал, что это звучит несколько двусмысленно, но исправляться не стал.

– Я не вижу причин для отказа, – Эйден улыбнулся, – и буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется.

– Спасибо, – с чувством отозвался Энтони и лёг обратно, снова прижавшись к нему. – А сейчас мне нужно всё же нормально отдохнуть, да и тебе не помешает, ты явно не спал полночи.

– Да, ты прав, – но прежде чем закрыть глаза, Эйден отбросил злополучный нож на другую сторону комнаты, не волнуясь о его сохранности. – Буди сразу, если что-то насторожит.

– И ты тоже, – Тони прикрыл глаза, наконец-то чувствуя себя совсем спокойно, несмотря на зудящую на краю сознания мысль о том, что Оуэн ещё может вернуться, и, пригревшись, задремал.

Их разбудил осторожный стук в дверь: слуги переживали, что Верховный пропустил завтрак, да и обед тоже, и теперь не знали, то ли волноваться о его состоянии, то ли бояться его гнева за недостаточную расторопность. Эйден, уже привычно открывший дверь, постарался их успокоить и разрешил принести обед.

– Видишь, как о тебе заботятся, – со смехом сказал он, вернувшись к Тони. – Встаём?

– А который вообще час? – мужчина с удовольствием потянулся. – О, уже далеко за полдень… Слушай, это же значит, что пошёл шестой день с подселения, Оуэн пропал окончательно, я его не чувствую! – Энтони резко сел, понимая, что не ощущает присутствия Верховного жреца в голове.

– Стоит это отметить? – воодушевился Эйден. – То, что ты полностью свободен.

– Я не против, а как?

– Кому другому я предложил бы пройтись по трактирам, например, но с тобой такое не пройдет, не с тем отрядом охраны, что должен взять с собой Верховный. Чего бы хотел ты сам?

Энтони ненадолго задумался.

– Ужин при свечах. С тобой, – и быстро, словно боясь мгновенного отказа, пояснил: – Ты мне симпатичен, и внешне, и в общении, думаю, ты уже понял, что я предпочитаю свой пол в отношениях, и, смею надеяться, у меня есть некоторый шанс на взаимность, ведь если бы ты вообще не думал о подобном, то попытался бы утром сделать что-то другое, а не поцеловать меня. В общем, я хотел бы узнать тебя поближе.

– Дай мне минуту, чтобы переварить эту тираду, – улыбнулся Эйден. Он не отказывал, просто ему и правда нужно было немного времени, чтобы осознать чужой интерес и, возможно, полностью принять собственный. – Ладно, ужин так ужин, место выбираю я. И да, ты мне тоже симпатичен.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул, улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл приводить себя в порядок, ведь впереди было много дел, а планов на будущее – ещё больше.

Этот ужин стал началом, весьма неловким, стоит заметить, но началом. Мужчины сидели в одной из башен – Эйден хотел показать Тони город с высоты, чтобы тот мог оценить этот мир не через призму мнения Верховного. Темы для разговоров подобрать было крайне трудно, но они справились и проговорили до позднего вечера, узнавая друг друга и планируя будущие свершения. И спать привычно улеглись рядом, плечо к плечу, после некоторого раздумья одновременно потянувшись переплести пальцы, хоть и не было уже угрозы захвата сознания.

***

Энтони не был ни экономистом, ни политологом, но у него были знания о пяти жизнях Оуэна, воспоминания о политическом строе и деятелях разных стран Земли и искреннее желание помочь этому миру после всего узнанного. Ближний круг, конечно, косился на новое воплощение Верховного жреца, но благоразумно не возражал против его общения с главами Гильдий, с оставшимися учёными и просто значимыми для государства людьми. Не все верили, что Тони, то есть Верховный, действительно встречался с «простым» народом не для того, чтобы запретить ещё что-нибудь, но были и те, кто что-то понял, сумел разглядеть искренний интерес и неравнодушие к своей работе, как и Эйден, переступил через слепую веру в чужие слова. Потихоньку, почти незаметно, сменился весь ближний круг, не бескровно, к сожалению, но это были необходимые меры, и после принятия такого решения Энтони пару недель ходил мрачный, и только заверения Эйдена, что он не становится Верховным на самом деле, и прочие важные начинания вывели его из подступившей депрессии. Были полностью разобраны оба архива, организованы исследования частоты затмений, определена их периодичность, и Тони, выступив перед всем народом на центральной площади, выдал проникновенную речь, которую они с Эйденом писали несколько дней, о том, что знания иномирца помогли понять, что наступление темноты можно предсказывать, усилия Верховного жреца за все прожитые жизни увенчались успехом, и мир не идёт к своей гибели, несмотря ни на что. За прошедшие несколько лет с момента появления Энтони люди успели привыкнуть к новым правилам и изменениям, авторитет правителя вырос до небес, и ему снова поверили безоговорочно, устроив большой праздник по этому поводу.

Это время Тони поддерживало не только понимание, что от него зависит практически всё, но и поддержка Эйдена, постоянно бывшего рядом, разговоры с ним, чувственные вечера, спокойный сон вместе… Энтони всё больше нуждался в парне, ставшем для него своеобразным якорем, константой этого мира, и всё больше влюблялся в него – обычного внешне, но умного и готового помочь по первому зову.

Но не всё было так радужно, всегда остаются недовольные, как случилось и теперь. Группа отщепенцев готовилась к чему-то грандиозному в одном из отдалённых замков, ранее принадлежавших тому самому казнённому члену внутреннего круга. За ними следили, о каждом новом шаге докладывали Эйдену, который незаметно взял на себя все решения, связанные с возможными человеческими жертвами, пусть они и продолжали формально исходить от Верховного жреца. Парень всеми силами пытался оградить Энтони от необходимости вновь проходить через оказавшийся настолько тяжёлым опыт, но совсем избавиться от жестокости в слишком быстро меняющемся мире всё же не выходило. Но можно было не говорить об этом, не заставлять дорогого человека хмуриться и причинять боль необходимостью принимать противные его природе решения, загрузить чем-то более приятным. Например, попытками заставить глав гильдий думать, а не катиться по привычной колее, как сейчас, хотя по слышному даже через камень стен спору это тоже было далеко как не мирным занятием.

Эйден отпустил слугу, который принёс очередное письмо с вестями о заговорщиках, и решил разобраться с тем, что происходит у Тони.

– Верховный жрец, – ему пришлось порядком повысить голос, чтобы спорщики заметили новое лицо, – они вам досаждают? – пряча искорки смеха в глазах, спросил парень, когда на него наконец обратили внимание.

– Есть немного, – улыбка для Эйдена и мрачный взгляд для всех остальных. – Привыкли, что я всё решаю, совсем разленились… – гильдейские прониклись и синхронно уткнулись в свои бумаги. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Скоро обед, – с лёгким укором напомнил Эйден: он уже давно заметил за Тони привычку зарабатываться и забывать обо всём. На самом деле он и сам этим грешил, но всё же иногда вспоминал о режиме, особенно когда хотел хоть немного побыть наедине с Энтони без чужого докучливого интереса.

– Ваше счастье, – вздохнул Тони и, отдав последние указания, отпустил глав гильдий восвояси до следующего раза. – Что бы я без тебя делал, хороший мой, – он обнял подошедшего Эйдена, наконец-то немного расслабляясь, снимая маску Верховного жреца и становясь простым человеком со своими слабостями.

– Умер бы от переутомления, – рассмеялся Эйден, – и совершенно забыл бы, как здорово иногда отложить работу и уделить время себе. Ну и мне, конечно, я почти вечность тебя не целовал, собираюсь это исправить, – он тут же выполнил своё обещание, целуя улыбающегося Энтони, полностью отдавая всего себя, всю свою нежность этому касанию губ.

Тогда, в самом начале, у них было ещё не одно свидание-узнавание – оба не торопились, прекрасно понимая, что никуда друг от друга не денутся, не после всего пережитого. Но просто засыпать в одной постели было всё сложнее, они чувствовали необходимость в чём-то гораздо большем, чем обычные объятия, так что однажды черта была перейдена, и не осталось сомнений и расстояний, дарить тепло можно было множеством способов, и мужчины сполна этим наслаждались, пусть и не углубляясь в чувства и обещания. Они были нужны друг другу, и этого было достаточно.

Свои отношения они особо не афишировали. И что с того, что весь замок знает, что у них одни покои на двоих, ни на чём предосудительном их ни разу не ловили ни слуги, ни тем более советники. Злые языки, конечно, перемывали им кости, но остальным было по большей части всё равно, гораздо важнее были происходящие с появлением нового воплощения Верховного перемены. То, что они делали, перевешивало всё остальное, а пересуды – что ж, они были и будут всегда.

– Я вижу, ты тоже успел соскучиться, – Эйден с трудом разорвал поцелуй, – но сегодня мы обедаем не вдвоём, помнишь? Ближний круг, дорогой мой, и лучше не опаздывать, хотя мне очень хочется послать их и остаться только с тобой.

– Помню. Хоть не те лизоблюды, что были раньше, а вполне адекватные люди, так что не нужно будет слишком уж часто светить мрачной рожей, – рассмеялся Энтони. – Ещё минутку, – и снова прикоснулся к чужим губам.

– Ммм, не хочу никуда идти, – со вздохом сказал Эйден спустя ту самую минуту или, скорее, даже несколько. – Давай прогуляем?

– Нельзя, – с сожалением вздохнул Энтони. – Но вечер будет в полном нашем распоряжении, обещаю.

– Я запомнил и буду предвкушать каждую секунду этого вечера. Пойдём?

– Пойдём.

Стол в большом зале уже был накрыт, все присутствующие ждали только Верховного жреца и его первого помощника. Тони, заняв своё место, удовлетворённо оглядел сидевших перед ним мужчин и одну женщину – его собственный кабинет министров, как он пояснял Эйдену и смеялся, что в детстве, как почти каждый ребёнок, хотел стать президентом. Каждый из приближённых по-прежнему отвечал за свою область – науку, образование, оборону, финансы и так далее, – и вместе с тем все имели право голоса, хоть и решающее слово в принятии всех законов оставалось за Энтони. Такие обеды отличались от обычных совещаний менее напряжённой атмосферой, и на них иногда высказывались действительно полезные мысли и идеи, которые потом рассматривались подробнее.

Вот и сегодня прозвучало несколько весьма интересных предложений, так что обед затянулся, перейдя в жаркое обсуждение, в конце которого Эйден получил записку и, извинившись, вышел: очередные новости о заговорщиках не радовали, но пока не требовали немедленного вмешательства. Энтони отметил для себя этот факт, но не спешил тревожиться, зная, что чуть позже всё выяснится – или результат, или Эйден попросит совета, если ситуация будет достаточно сложной.

День пошёл по уже привычному графику – несколько встреч у каждого, улыбки при виде друг друга в коридорах, пусть и несколько формальные, но всё же греющие обоих, и ожидание вечера. Накрытый на двоих лёгкий ужин в их покоях, неспешная беседа – к чему торопиться, лучше ещё немного потянуть время, ведь тем слаще поцелуи после. Мужчины за прошедшее время успели узнать, и как заставить партнёра дойти до грани за несколько минут, и как неспешно, исподволь заставить гореть всё тело в ожидании прикосновений губ и рук. Каждая такая долгожданная близость была просто необходима, чтобы на время выгнать из головы все государственные дела и просто наслаждаться происходящим, тем, что рядом не просто нужный человек, а любимый и самый важный, но о главном оба почему-то оба молчали из боязни открыться или не получить ответного признания, а может, оба уже знали, чувствовали в каждом прикосновении, в каждом взгляде и слове, сказанном наедине. И всё же ничего не говорили вслух, словно не желая нарушить чей-то запрет.

Ещё одна ночь рядом. Уже нет привычки прислушиваться к чужому дыханию, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке, что не тревожат сны или что-то похуже, но всё ещё объятия или просто переплетение рук – не отпускать во что бы то ни стало.

А вот утро давно уже перестало быть их временем, стук в дверь едва ли ни с рассветом стал новой нормой. Как и сегодня, пусть для разнообразия сорваться пришлось Эйдену: полученные новости шокировали и заставили, спешно собравшись, покинуть покои, даже не поцеловав пристально следившего за ним Энтони. Немного помрачневший Тони тоже не стал разлёживаться и, приведя себя в порядок, ушёл в кабинет – в отличие от Оуэна, он не перекладывал на ближний круг все заботы, у него тоже хватало дел. Но полностью уйти в документы не получилось, на краю сознания зудела мысль, что случилось что-то весьма неприятное, раз Эйден ушёл так неожиданно.

А Эйдену пришлось покинуть город, взяв из конюшни самую быструю лошадь, потому что времени на попытки решить конфликт мирно уже не оставалось, точнее, был ещё один, совсем призрачный шанс – разговор с главой заговорщиков, тем, кто постоянно взращивал недовольство подчинённых и показной жестокостью заставлял некоторых из них оставаться рядом. Сегодня во время охоты человек, рассказывавший Эйдену о событиях, происходящих в отдалённом замке, сделает так, что желающий захватить власть останется один, давая возможность произойти этому разговору. Парень не был наивен и понимал, что, скорее всего, у него не выйдет вразумить противника, а значит, придётся найти иной выход вроде его смерти.

Энтони весь день не находил себе места. Нет, внешне он был спокоен, Верховный жрец не должен показывать соратникам свои слабости, но внутренне… Тони прекрасно понимал, что при любой власти, даже самой справедливой, будут недовольные вроде того казнённого приближённого, возможно, и сейчас происходит что-то подобное, ведь мужчина прекрасно видел, что Эйден по возможности оберегает его от неприятных новостей. А что если парень пострадает в своей поездке? Энтони чётко понимал, что без Эйдена долго не протянет. Нет, его не убьют, просто он сам не захочет оставаться в этом мире без своего якоря-любимого – натаскает преемника и шагнёт с той самой башни, где было их первое свидание.

Уже вечером, отказавшись от ужина, Тони сидел за бумагами, стараясь отвлечься, и прислушивался к звукам в коридоре. Услышав знакомые шаги, мужчина вскинулся и с надеждой посмотрел на открывшуюся дверь.

– На тебя только что нажаловались слуги, – Эйден улыбался, но у него всё же не получалось сделать вид, что всё в порядке: произошедшее, а точнее, разговор, переросший в схватку, несколько выбил его из колеи, пусть он и не так трепетно относился к чужой жизни, как Энтони, – у повара истерика, говорит, его таланты не ценят.

– Позже, – отмахнулся Тони, в несколько шагов преодолевая оставшееся между ними расстояние и обнимая парня. – Что случилось?

– Я не уверен, стоит ли тебе знать, – честно признался в своих сомнениях Эйден, – ведь всё уже закончилось.

– Тогда не надо, я догадываюсь… Спасибо тебе, счастье моё. Ты только возвращайся, потому что я без тебя не смогу. Не потому что не справлюсь, а потому что люблю тебя, – по-прежнему не разжимая немного судорожных объятий, признался Энтони.

Эйден хотел бы сказать, что это неправильно – так зависеть от кого-то, но он и сам бы не смог жить, случись что с Тони.

– Никогда не думал, что любовь – это настолько всеобъемлющее чувство. Тебе не о чем волноваться, я всегда буду возвращаться, ведь я тоже тебя люблю.

Вместо ответа Энтони поцеловал его, чувствуя, что с души свалился огромный камень – одно дело догадываться, что твои чувства взаимны, и другое – точно это знать. Ужин был отложен на неопределённое время, гораздо важнее касаться чужой кожи, ласкать и нежить, растворяться в ощущениях и признаваться снова и снова, слыша то же в ответ.

Иногда кажется, что ты потерял всё, даже твой собственный разум, и тот против тебя. Но что если всё это – лишь тяжёлые ступени на пути к счастью? Что если, лишь потеряв почти всё, можно получить что-то действительно ценное? И только в конце пути, когда в твоей руке рука любимого человека, ты понимаешь: всё это было не зря. Всё, что ты потерял, вернулось, пусть и не так, как ты привык, но так, как должно.


End file.
